A Canine Conundrum
by REZDragonDynamite
Summary: Working as a waiter for extra money,Joey thinks things can't get any worse when he is forced to wait on Kaiba. That is, till this crazy witch turns him into a dog! The only way to break the spell? Make Kaiba realise his true feelings towards his mutt. JXS
1. Chance Encounter

A Canine Conundrum

Joey's POV

Flying down the street with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, the manic looking blonde was drawing quite a bit of attention to himself. "Damn Greebs." He muttered to himself, drawing yet more concerned looks from slightly started passers-by, "Givin' me detention for talkin' to Yuuug…I mean, how ma meant to get the answers to his damn equations without askin' for em?"

Panting and puffing, Joey skidded to a halt at the back of a fancy looking restaurant. Peering at his watch he let out a whine, he was almost half an hour late. Of course, it wasn't really his fault. After all, students at Domino High were forbidden from getting jobs of any description. Consequently, he'd been forced to endure more than an hour of Greebs' stupid equations before he could finally make his escape. Opening the heavy door that led to the kitchens, he prepared himself to receive the lecture of a lifetime from his boss, Alessandria.

His anticipation was not to be disappointed. Alessandria had been hurling all sorts of profanities at him for a good twenty minutes before she finally realised that the food wasn't going to serve itself and that Joey had to start work lest the beautifully prepared meals were to go to waste. Of course, there were other waiters, but the new restaurant was dreadfully understaffed.

Joey knew that that was the only reason they had hired him. Why else would they hire someone with a Brooklyn accent and matted hair for their snobby, overpriced restaurant? However, Joey didn't mind. As long as he had a job, even a temporary one, he could start paying off the outrageous debts his dad had racked up through his excessive gambling and drinking habits.

A few hours into his shift and things still hadn't started looking up. His habitual clumsiness seemed to have taken a turn for the worse and developed into chronic incompetence. This had resulted in no less than four broken plates, five smashed glasses and two severely bruised waiters who he had walked into whilst laden with dishes. By eight o'clock, despite an almost inherent aversion to gambling, Joey was willing to bet on his beloved Red Eyes card that things couldn't possibly get much worse. He was wrong. By a long shot.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba sighed as he slipped his feet into a pair of his newest Italian shoes. Passing a mirror, he couldn't help but admire his reflection. Too bad it would be wasted on a bunch of middle aged suits. They wouldn't be able to tell his hand-stitched, bespoke leather shoes from those mass produced atrocities that most people purchased at "Low-Price".

He hated these business meetings. After all, most of the people he associated with were not nearly as intelligent as himself, not to mention far too intimidated by his cold manner and stoic attitude to make conversation that was even halfway worthy of his participation. Walking leisurely to his limo, he tried to repress a sigh; this was going to be an extremely boring evening. If only he could have predicted what the next few hours had in store for him.

Joey's POV

At half past eight exactly, Alessandria grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulled him into the pantry and locked the door. Feeling her fingers close around his neck, Joey began to feel rather uncomfortable, "Um, Alice, I know you're kinda mad at me at the moment but come on! If ya wanna kill me, wouldn't it best to wait till there's less folks out dere? I mean, as ya keep tellin' me, dat food ain't gonna serve itself!"

Alessandria closed her eyes and tried to keep her fiery temper under control. "Listen Mr Wheeler, a very important customer has just walked in, a customer that has the power to decide whether this business becomes the most successful of its kind or effectively goes down the gutter. Therefore, if you put just one toe out of line, your ass will be moving through that door so fast you're gonna have to wave goodbye to it from my kitchen. Get my drift?" Alessandria decided to add a sinister a smile for good measure.

"Um, so you're basically sayin', that I can't make any goofs or I'm outta here?"

"Good boy, little Joey. I see you understand. Now go take the orders for Table 11 and make it snappy."

"Um, I don't mean no offence or nutin, but, if this big shot is dat important and all, perhaps it would be better to send someone a little more…experienced?"

"Normally that would be the case. However, it seems you have single-handedly incapacitated most of our staff, thus you are the only one left who has no physical ailments preventing your tray from wobbling. So I suggest you start moving right now before you also have a physical impediment."

His eyes wide with horror at the terrifying look on the face of the little yet incredibly scary women standing in front of him, Joey moved as quickly as possible towards Table 11, one of the rarely used tables situated in the most expensive, secluded area of the restaurant. "Wow" thought Joey, "This person's gotta be pretty well loaded to have hired this area." Moving into sight of the table, Joey poised his pad and prepared his pre-learnt spiel.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, ta "Da Blue Star". We have a variety of drinks here so, whether ya hopin' ta quench ya thirst, drown your sorrows or ta experience some of the country's finest beverages, we are sure ta have somethin' you desire."

With that, the guests started naming their orders and it didn't take Joey very long to realise the importance of not goofing. The beverages they were naming cost more than he was paid in a month! Finally, after some frantic scribbling on his part, there was a lengthy silence so, keeping his eyes down, as was his custom, he began to depart.

It was then he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone and, though his eyes were still down, he could perfectly picture the smirk that was doubtlessly accompanying the comment, "And I suppose I don't get a drink? Then again, I suppose I should be grateful. After all, a mutt like you probably would get my order wrong or, even worse, end up drooling over a drink you'd never be able to afford…not even if you sold your entire collection of doggy bones."

Feeling the familiar heat surge through his body, he opened his mouth to voice the retort that flew to his lips, "Ya…" Suddenly he stopped. He couldn't do this. As hard as it would be, he had to stay calm and collected. Otherwise there was no way he would be allowed to keep his job. Otherwise he and his dad would find themselves on the street and all their possessions in the hands of the bailiffs. No. There was no way he was going to let rich boy provoke him. Not tonight when there was so much ridding on his actions.

"My sincere apologies, Sir. What can I get you?"

Kaiba's look of mottled shock and disappointment lasted only a moment. By the time he opened his mouth his smirk was firmly back in place, "Hm, I seem to have forgotten my reading glasses, perhaps you can read the list for me? That is, assuming mutts can read."

"Of course, Sir."

Going through the list, Joey felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"Oh, dear. You've forgotten to say the prices. Go back to the beginning and this time tell me how much each drink will cost. And perhaps you can give me your opinion on each drink?"

By this point Joey's hands were beginning to shake, however, he was determined to keep as calm an appearance as possible. Therefore, with his infamous strength of mind, he was able to make it through the list without succumbing to the increasingly stifling urge to wring Kaiba's neck.

"So, have you made a decision, Sir?" He managed to get out, having gone through the list three times at Kaiba's request."

"You know, I'm actually not that thirsty. I don't think I'll have anything."

"N-no problem, S-sir." Joey managed to stammer before hurrying away with his orders, trying to put as much space between him and the object of his detestation lest he surrendered to the overwhelming urge to punch his lights out.

As far as he was concerned, he couldn't have been more wrong declaring the evening a disaster so early. It had just turned into a nightmare and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

Well…that's it for chapter one! Will Joey be able to keep his cool with Kaiba? And just what exactly is Kaiba planning next? All this and more to be revealed in chapter 2!

Hope you're enjoying it so far…reviews will be _**very**_ much appreciated!


	2. Soup Scaremonger

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba couldn't believe his luck. There he was, expecting another dull business meeting at another dull venue and he had been proved completely wrong! A rarity in itself! The fact that Joey wasn't responding as usual was slightly exasperating but, then again, he always loved a challenge. The fact that Joey's hands had started trembling during the drink-list scenario hadn't escaped Kaiba's super sharp eyes and the stammer in Joey's voice before he had retreated to the kitchen had left Kaiba struggling not to laugh out loud.

Scanning the menu, he searched for something he could use to cause the puppy as much trouble as possible. Excellent. He had found the perfect dish.

Half an hour later Joey, laden with a host of extremely expensive dishes, was making his way back to the table. From the look on his face, it was more than apparent that his nerves had been strained to breaking point. The reason for Joey's case of nerves was more than apparent to Kaiba, and would have remained so even if he had decided to halve his IQ.

The food he was carrying was clearly worth more money then he made in a month. Also, he had to concentrate on not letting his anger towards Kaiba show. "I wonder if the mutt will manage to do so after my little trick." Thought Kaiba, grinning to himself.

The relief seemed to grow on Joey's face as he successfully relieved himself of dish after dish. Finally, just Kaiba was left.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir."

It was then Kaiba made his move, just as the plate was going down, he moved his arm very slightly to the side. Not enough to be noticeable, just enough to tilt the bowel, spilling a little soup onto his lap.

"Naughty dog! Just look what you've done. Time to lick it all up, puppy."

Damn. That sounded wrong. Please, please don't let anyone else have heard it that way. Scanning the table, Kaiba felt himself relax. They all were looking perfectly calm. Thank goodness he was rich enough to pull it off without sounding perverted. He just sounded rather snobby. And that was only to be expected from someone in his position.

It was then he chanced to glance at Joey. A glance that had to be prematurely averted, lest he implode from the increasing volume of restricted laughter that was bubbling up inside him.

Joey's eyes had become giant, honey orbs and his mouth had dropped open. His face had gone dead white and the look of terror on his face was really very comical. It was only when the other guests began to stare at him that he sprang, puppet-like, into motion.

"Sorry, Mister Kaiba, Sir, very sorry 'bout that. I'll have you cleaned up in jus' a jiffy." And with that he began frantically patting Kaiba's lap with a serviette.

"Ahhhhhh!" With a great yell, Kaiba pushed Joey as far away from his crotch as possible and began to stride towards the bathroom.

Joey's POV

OK. In. Out. In. Out. That's right, keep breathing. And whatever you do. Don't think about it. Do. Not. Think. About. It. Arrrrg! Why can't I stop thinking about it?

"What's wrong with you, Wheeler?"

Great, Alessandria was on his case again, like he didn't have other matters to worry about.

"Why are you looking so…flushed?"

No, no he wasn't flushed, he was confused, irritated, angry…not flushed!

"Er….I…." Joey broke off, looking embarrassed.

"Look, I don't care if you're getting sick or having some kind of meltdown, just do your job for another hour and then we can close and you can crawl home to bed."

"Sure, like I'll be able to sleep tonight" thought Joey sarcastically.

Kaiba's POV

"Ok. I'm not having a breakdown. No way. Not now, not ever. I've worked _way_ too hard for this to happen. Besides, it can't have possible meant what I think it meant. After all, I like women. True, I've never had a girlfriend but, come on, that doesn't mean anything as its not like I have a crowd of friends." Kaiba frowned. There was no logical explanation for what had just happened and that scared him in a way that neither large monsters nor life threatening situations ever had.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe Wheeler is making a fool out of me in front of my most important business associates." Yes. What had started out as a bunch of middle-aged fools had now been transformed by an enraged Kaiba into the country's most important entrepreneurs. He was going to make that clumsy canine pay for his mistake if it was the last thing he did.

Storming back into the room, he took his seat once more at the table. He had let his guard down with Wheeler and this was what he had ended up with...a group of nervous and rather awkward looking businessmen. Wait. Who was that?

Seated at the end of the table was a tall and rather imposing looking woman. Her dead straight blonde hair fell smoothly past her waist and her eyes were shockingly green. How long had she been sitting there? Had he really been so obsessed with the mutt that he hadn't even asked her name? Was it too late now? Of course it was. Most of the people at the table had already finished their meals and were picking up their menus once more to choose their deserts.

Suddenly Kaiba perked up once more. True, it might be too late to ask her name, but it certainly wasn't too late for….other things. Taking a deep breath, Kaiba tried to collect himself. Tonight he was going to try something he had never done before. Something he had never even thought about doing before the events of this evening had made it necessary…

…He was going to flirt.

Joey's POV

"I am calm. I am strong. I am completely unafraid…Ha! This positive thinking mumbo-jumbo Yuug always goes on about it a joke. How my meant to calm down by simply thinking 'bout it?" By this point Joey was panicking. The rich snobs were bound to have finished their meals by now. He had to get back out there. But…he was scared.

He didn't know why Kaiba had reacted as he had and he was pretty sure that Kaiba was just as confused as him. And, if he knew moneybags at all, being confused would not sit well with him. Especially since his ego seemed to have grown ever bigger since last time they had met – if that was even possible.

"Wheeler, I don't know why you're so loath to leave my kitchen, but if you don't get your lazy butt out there by the count of three, then I'll be taking all the tips you receive tonight. One, two…."

"I'm goin' I'm goin'" And with that Joey fled from the kitchen, whimpering like a puppy. How could such a little person be so scary? And so loud! Why did Alice hate him so much? He was a good kid…except from the occasional bout of clumsiness, perhaps. Then again, that totally wasn't his fault. It was hereditary!

Reaching the table, he began to spout the next set of lines he had been forced to memorise, something about the wonderful variety of mouth-watering deserts they had on offer. As he started taking orders, he felt his heart beginning to stammer curiously. Was he really that afraid of Kaiba?

Reaching Kaiba, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever bout of humiliation Kaiba had decided would be appropriate punishment for the happenings of before. He waited for a few moments but no order was given, no command, comment or insult was directed at him. Stealing a cursory at Kaiba, he was shocked to see the brunette deep in conversation with a striking looking blonde.

Joey felt a rather disconcerting pang of anger and resentment. Though he tried to reason it was simply irritation at being ignored, he couldn't help but feel it was something else. Something he didn't even want to contemplate at that precise moment – or at any point during his rather wretched life.

Clearing his throat, he put on his most waiter-like voice, "Your order, Sir?"

"I'll have the Fillet Steak.. and bring one for the beautiful woman on my right also."

Joey jumped as he watched Kaiba smiled seductively at the women seated next to him, a woman Joey could have sworn had not been seated there when he was delivering the previous course of dishes. Then again, that wasn't what had shocked him. What had shocked him was the behaviour of Kaiba.

He had known Kaiba since Duelist's Kingdom and he had not once seen him deep in conversation with anyone. He made demands and sneered rude remarks. In fact, the closest he got to a real conversation was his arguments with Joey. Well, they weren't really arguments, more like brief exchanges of insults;

Idiot

Snob

Dumbass

Freak

Mutt

Moneybags

And so on…

Nevertheless, Joey never saw Kaiba more animated than he was during those little exchanges of theirs. Subsequently, the conversation thing that was going on completely shocked him. As for the flirting thing… well, that positively bewildered him.

Joey had basically labelled Kaiba as an asexual being after he had seen the way Mai had tried and failed to capture moneybags on their first meeting. True, Kaiba had probably seen through her thin guise to marry money but still, Joey had thought it was impossible for any warm blooded male to ignore Mai the way rich boy had.

Then again, perhaps Mai just wasn't his type. The woman next to him looked just as wealthy as he was, not to mention just as smart and sophisticated. Rich jerk, Joey thought to himself.

Walking away from the table, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. And that was when he started to feel seriously worried.

Kaiba's POV

Contrary to Joey's belief, Kaiba's thoughts were far from the women beside him. "Why did Joey look so concerned? Does he _enjoy_ me taunting him? I suppose it's the only thing in his life which makes him feel special." Follow this cruel thought, Kaiba promptly felt sickened with himself.

It didn't make sense. When speaking out loud he could say whatever he wanted about the mutt and not suffer a moment's remorse. However, whenever he thought cruel things about the pup, he always felt like he was…betraying him, almost, by depriving Wheeler of the chance to fight back. No matter who inane his retorts might be. However, this absurdity was going to end tonight. He was going to fall in love with the blonde beauty beside him, thereby terminating all feelings for Wheeler.

Wait. Did he just admit he had feelings for Wheeler? What was wrong with him? Then again, one of the strongest emotions he had ever experienced was related to that pathetic, third-rate duelist Wheeler…

…It was two years ago now but he still could envision the situation clearly. Joey had just dropped his life points to zero to free Yugi and was so eager to unlock his friend's chains that he had forgotten to grab the key to his own before being plunged into the sea. The feelings of guilt, pain and self-loathing were unlike anything he had previously experienced. He knew he should dive after him with the key but his pride wouldn't allow him too. He had been imprisoned by his own egotism. He had been wrecked with horror at the strength of his feelings and, right until the moment Joey had emerged to the surface with his sister, this sickening knot had been growing at the base of his stomach. He never again wanted to experience that feeling.

Or…true, he never wanted to feel that exact combination of feelings but the depth of his emotions… That was a really profound experience. When reporters asked him about the profound moments of his life he naturally gave the most significant events of his career: outwitting his father and taking control of Kaiba Corp, bringing a whole new dimension to the game of duel monsters…and so on…. However, if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't envision any of those moments.

Actually, that was a lie. His astoundingly accurate memory enabled him to perfectly recall all those moments. However, only the actual events. Events were momentous but not profound. There was no emotion, just action. However, his "Joey-moments" were recalled with perfect clarity, not because of their action (excluding the whole drowning incident, they were actually pretty trivial) but because of the strong emotions he had experienced during them.

Damn. He really needed help.

Ok, I admit, not too much action towards the end….but come on… action always picks up after a bit of deep thinking – right? Besides, we can't have the emotionless CEO becoming googly-eyed over night, can we?

All reviews will be received as super-special-awesome! :D


	3. The Kiss

I can't believe it….I have….*blinks repeatedly* reviews…I have reviews! *dances around the room* thank you so much to all those of you who took the time to post your comments and opinions…you guys rule *starts bouncing up and down on bed* ok, it's time for a mood change…it's time…for some serious angst...:)

Joey's POV

As he headed back to the kitchen, Joey was feeling positively dumbfounded. Willing to admit he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, confusion was almost a natural state for Joey. However, that didn't make this painful confusion any less disconcerting.

He had this terrible feeling that time was running out, even more so than that time Marik had chained him and Yugi to an anchor, informing them that they would be pulled down to the depths of the ocean when the timer ran out. In fact, though both instances had resulted in similar feelings of confusion and dread, this time the emotions he experienced seemed to have been intensified at least tenfold.

At least that other time he knew what he had to do….kind of. He knew that his life points dropping to zero would release Yugi's key and vice versa. Now, however… he hadn't a clue. If he didn't act quickly he was going to loose something incredibly important to him but the thing was…what was it? What could possibly be more important that the life of his best friend? Then his own life?

Kaiba's POV

So far so good. Kaiba had never really thought about the way women perceived him. True, he never let his body lose its lean, muscled form but still, that was only so he could intimidate his foes and inferiors…and the occasional Mutt. Before he knew it he was once again picturing Joey's face. In spite of all that separated them, (wealth, talent and position, to state but a few) Joey would never deign to show the fear that seemed to emanate from nearly all those that came into contact with the might Seto Kaiba. With the possible exception of Mokuba, of course.

Ahhh! That was just great. Now he was back to thinking about that tail-wagging, slang-using, hyperactive, low-ranking, scruffy looking, poor duelling, gorgeous looking mutt. NO! Righteous Obelisk! There was no way on earth that he was going to let that third-rate duelist contaminate his thoughts any more this evening. That was his new challenge. And Seto Kaiba was yet to fail at a challenge.

Joey's POV

For the third time that hour, Joey adjusted his cramped position in the pantry and sighed heavily. When Alice had spilled the scorching oil over her left hand and had been forced to go home, well, Joey had found it difficult to contain his jubilation.

Sure, he felt bad for her, after all, she wasn't that bad when he turned up on time, didn't spill the orders, refrained from crashing into other staff members and remembered to conduct himself with the necessary decorum. Ok. Alice _would_ have been ok _if_ Joey _**ever **_managed to do those things. Which he didn't. However, Alice leaving meant one thing. Escape.

However, though he might have been able to escape from the CEO's corporeal form, his voice, his smirk and his image remained engrained in Joey's mind. He tried to think of something else, anything else, but failed. Repeatedly. By the end of the hour Joey had made up his mind.

By the end of the hour he realised that the something that was bothering him wasn't the something he told himself was bothering him. If that made any sense. It wasn't the name-calling that had made him retreat to the pantry and hide in the coldest, cobwebbiest corner – it was the civil yet indifferent manner with which he had been treated by Kaiba. There was something else too, something that had nothing to do with Kaiba's rudeness and everything to do with the gorgeous blonde sitting beside him. What was it?

Ahhhh….what was wrong with him? Why was he obsessing over that rich jerk? Surely, he didn't _enjoy_ being pelted with insults from that limo-driving, money-loaded, over tidy, too compulsive, super snobby, gorgeous bodied, smart-alec man? Surely, he wasn't _that_ masochistic? Was he? There was only one way to confront this mystery.

With his idiosyncratic look of fierce determination written all over his face, he turned the handle of the pantry door… just in time for desert…

Kaiba's POV

The limo-driving smart alec in question was, at this moment, engaged in a fierce staring contest with a gravy boat. He was furious? Make that absolutely livid. And the worst part? He didn't know why.

Nevertheless, at least he could stop flirting with that vapid blonde woman beside him. Her bright green eyes had initially seemed pretty intelligent but honestly, he now realised there wasn't a thought in that pretty yellow head of hers. _Really_, at least _he _replied when he was spoken to – or at least inclined his head, a little. This woman just stared at him with a blank look on her face that seemed to scream "Not interested." In fact, it looked like she was watching an extremely boring documentary.

After Joey had disappeared his evening had literally melted into mind-numbing monotony. How dare that mutt stand him up like that! No one treated a Kaiba that way. No one…

"Have you gentlemen decided on ya deserts yet?"

Kaiba shot a poisonous glare at the waiter. How dare he interrupt his train of thought like that? Especially when he was just warming to his theme! It was then that dreadful recognition dawned on him and acrimony melted to horror, which warmed to ecstasy which, after being identified by a petrified Kaiba, promptly froze into disdain. However, he still couldn't hold back the comment on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, return of the puppy. What happened to you? I thought you must have curled up in the corner of the kitchen and gone to sleep. Were you asleep little puppy? Or perhaps you were looking for scraps underneath the tables? Or maybe you were being taken on a walk so you could do your business. Which was it, little pup?"

For some strange reason, Kaiba felt himself warming up inside, despite the contemptuous look he had plastered on his face. And, even stranger, the mutt appeared to be smiling, beaming in fact and, worse still, instead of aggravating Kaiba, it was…warming him, somehow…

NO! This had gone far enough. After shooting Joey a look of pure loathing and repulsion, he reached out for the woman next to him, dragged her lips towards his and kissed her with all the passion and emotion that was currently bubbling inside of him. Funnily enough it wasn't too difficult; providing he focused on her hair, that was. By the time he allowed himself to surface for air, Joey had turned tail and fled and, within moments, another waiter came to take their orders. He'd failed. For the first time in his life.

Joey's POV

Joey was a wreck. He hadn't solved the mystery he had set out to solve. Instead he had ended up looking like an idiot in front of a table of distinguished businessmen and, worst of all, in front of Kaiba. He was a complete failure.

Bursting back into the kitchen, he holed himself up in pantry and resigned himself to an hour dedicated to lashings of self-pity and self-loathing. Joey sighed; he was going to be cold in more ways than one when he eventually left this little pantry.

He wished he could leave straight away but the card scanner was electronic, meaning it recorded the time the card was swiped, meaning there was no way he could keep his job if he attempted to leave just one minute before midnight, the time when the restaurant closed for the night. One hour alone to contemplate his thoughts. Joey started shivering at the very prospect.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was awash was guilt, anger, resentment, grief and all sorts of emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Not that he was a stranger to pain, but he certainly hadn't experienced such intense pain when there was no apparent cause.

As much as he had desired to fall in love with the blonde beauty next to him, he had written her off as a lost cause following the disastrous consequences of…the kiss. True, she hadn't exactly expressed an interest in him before but, come on, he was the all powerful, all knowing, all seeing Seto Kaiba for crying out loud, was there anyone in the world who didn't want a piece of him? Apparently so.

Pulling away from the woman's bright red lips the moment the mutt was out of sight, he had expected her eyes to bulge with disbelief at the great honour which had been bestowed upon her. But nothing. She simply continued to act as if nothing at all had happened. As if Kaiba hadn't wasted his first kiss on her ungrateful, ridiculously red lips. Damn that woman, she clearly wouldn't recognise quality if it tapped her on the shoulder – or kissed her on the lips.

Then again, perhaps she was just a cold fish. After all, he hadn't registered a single expression displayed on her face the entire evening. Thank goodness the evening was almost over. Then he would finally be able to put to the whole calamitous evening behind him – along with the memory of this strangely inscrutable woman with her too-red lipstick cat-like green eyes.

As the evening drew slowly to a close, Kaiba looked towards the exit with mixed feelings. The moment he stepped outside, his limo would meet him and rapidly whisk him away from the remnants of his shattered evening. Which was exactly what he desired. Wasn't it?

Emma Charmer's POV

Operation Sycophant, full speed ahead. Tonight had certainly been an eventful evening – no doubt about it! What a good thing she had decided to come. After all, had she remained at home, she might have lost him forever to that extremely dull, ridiculously pompous CEO she had been seated next to for the entire evening.

When Emma had first spied Joey not six weeks ago, she was convinced it was love at first sight. The way his blonde hair and blown over his warm honey eyes had made her stone heart melt and eventually led to the drawing up of Operation Sycophant – her plan to snare Joey for herself.

It had started with her poisoning Joey's relationship with Mai. It was really too easy. Not only could she use the fact that they had only just started dating but she was also able to draw on Mai's many insecurities as well as her lingering feelings for Valon. Phase 1 Complete.

Nevertheless, it was Joey's completely unrealised feelings for Kaiba which had posed the greatest problem for her. Firstly they were buried so deep that they required her to strain her mind-reading skills to their limit in order to unearth them and secondly, they were extremely temperamental and therefore difficult to understand. However, one thing had become blatantly apparent to Emma, the apprentice magician. Kaiba had to be exterminated from Joey's mind once and for all if anyone else was to stand a chance with him.

As a result, Emma had taken up the arduous task of ensuring she present every time they met, each time fully prepared to take the necessary measures to prevent any possibly tender moments. Her constant presence could have threatened her need for concealment, had they not been quite so obsessed about each other. Or, to be more precise, if they hadn't been so intent on pelting each other with every insult known to man.

Oh, and if she hadn't mastered the perception charm – a tricky little spell which stopped people from noticing her unless they knew what they were looking for or unless she made herself noticeable through a sudden noise or gesture. As a result, she really didn't know how Kaiba had managed to escape it. Strange.

Nevertheless, she was feeling too elated to work out the mystery at the moment. Her presence tonight had essentially led Kaiba giving up on his hidden feelings for Joey being reduced to a state of complete vulnerability and feeling in desperate need of comfort. Time to make her move and administer to her puppy some much needed TLC.

Erm, yeeeh, about the action I promised, well….*hides behind a pillow* …I'm so sorry! I really did intend to move it along a bit faster but Kaiba and Joey are **such** great characters I really wanted to do their psyches justice. Not to mention the fact that I also had to start setting up the plot. I know it may seem bothersome at the moment but please try and refrain from getting too impatient. Just think, the better the set up, the more exciting and believable the conclusion (and middle, of course;)

Reviews will, as always, be extremely appreciated. Comments, criticism (mild ones…), opinions etc. All received with joy, enthusiasm and gratitude… :D xx


	4. Transformation

Hi…me again! I just wanted to say that there's nothing like a good review to get the creative juices flowing (not to mention the odd episode of yu-gi-oh:). Seriously, receiving a review is a truly super-special-awesome feeling (good thing my brother's not here, he's getting super annoyed with my excessive usage of that particular phrase;), anyway, thank you to all my readers, especially my reviewers…I love you all! Oh yeh, and as for the intensity, I'll try to tone it down in this chapter…though no promises about that;) After all, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter from the very beginning…

Now…we return to a pantry situated in the distinguished albeit super-pricey restaurant "The Blue Star" where our favourite blonde is huddled adorably in the corner, shaking and whimpering…

Joey's POV

Joey peered dejectedly into the gloom surrounding him, fearing he was hearing something other than the incessant whirr of the refrigerator, a sound that would have driven him mad had he not been quite so depressed.

Looking at the luminous display on his watch, he noticed it was fifteen minutes till midnight and, with a thrill of horror, he heard the repetitive sound increase in both volume and speed. By this point he had no doubt as to the nature of the rapidly approaching sound. Heels.

"Oh no! Alice must have come to check up on me!" Panic making him forget that she had been sent home several hours earlier. With a yelp of horror, he made to turn on the lights…only to prevented from doing so by a very tall man crashing through the fire escape and pushing him up against the wall.

"K-Kaiba…you're not wearing heels are you?"

Amidst the gloom of the pantry it was almost impossible to discern the expression of said tall man, however, Joey could have sworn he had witnessed a smile flash across his face before the inevitable retort,

"Actually, Wheeler, I believe heels are worn by the female of the species, then again, I suppose dogs wouldn't know about heels, would they?"

Joey felt his heart rate quicken as Kaiba brought his face within a few inches of Joey's, whispering "What have you got to say to that mutt?"

For once Joey was speechless. All the usual retorts concerning Kaiba's excess of wealth as well as his extraordinarily large ego being driven right out his head by the strange look in Kaiba's glittering blue eyes. A look that could only be described as…. Smouldering…

Feeling Kaiba's body press up against his own, he was forced to prevent his perverse sense of excitement becoming any more apparent by shrinking Kaiba a good foot and turning his pristine brunette locks into the much more chaotic ones of his chef Alice.

But it was hard. That muscled leg pressing fiercely against his own was much too masculine to belong to the petite Alice. Those long, spidery fingers splayed around his neck wielded a power that even Alice didn't possess. That was to say nothing of other more…. Prominent differences. Differences that made his breathing hitch in his throat and his heart to stutter until he thought he was on the verge of a myocardial infarction.

Closing his eyes, he focused all his strength on recalling the events of the afternoon and removing himself from the situation at hand. That was the only way he was ever going to douse that raging fire flowing through his veins. That all-encompassing fire that made him want to wrap his legs round Seto's waist and request to be pushed even harder against the wall. That fire that reduced all their heated arguments into lovers quarrels, pale in significance when compared to…

And then Joey was flying…

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was livid. Storming into the pantry he had been determined to give Joey a piece of his mind. Joey had distracted him from an extremely important business meeting and was going to pay for his insolence.

However, all that had changed when Kaiba finally clapped eyes on him. The frightened little puppy dog with huge golden eyes (further enlarged through his long stint in a darkened pantry) and a drooping tail. And that moment he made his first instinctive move in years – he had pushed Joey against the wall, regardless of the possible ramifications on this ridiculously careless action.

Thank goodness Joey had made that heels joke or he might have done something he would have seriously regretted. Nevertheless, he wasn't home free. Though his common sense was screaming to let Joey go, something much stronger was preventing him from doing so. The same something that made him want to laugh ecstatically when Joey had asked that inane heels question.

Whatever it was that was blocking the stimuli to his mind, it was powerful. And dangerous. At first he had tried to categorize the rushing, unfamiliar heat but the stronger it had become the less he had wanted to discover its identity. Within moments it had become almost painfully intense and was clouding his judgement in a way that mere alcohol had never been able to.

He didn't know what it was but he did know one thing. It was winning. And that was unacceptable. The small bit of sanity that was yet to be absorbed by the enemy told him what to do. And, with a growl of defiance at the traitorous feeling that had dared to challenge his will, he rid himself of both the feeling and the mutt that had evoked it.

Now the mutt had two things to pay for.

Joey's POV

Slowly getting his bearings once more, Joey rubbed his now very sore head. With a flash, the memories from a few minutes ago returned, and Joey immediately wished they hadn't. However, Kaiba didn't give him much time to collect his thoughts.

Within seconds Kaiba was yelling at Joey at the top of his voice,

"You worthless dog, you piece of trash, you pathetic lousy third rate duellist!"

Joey could do nothing but blink. He had never seen Kaiba as angry as this. Not even the last time Mokuba had been kidnapped.

"First you mess up my business meeting, then you try and mess up my LIFE! How _dare_ you treat me like that! I'll have you know that I, unlike you, am WORTH something, so don't you ever come near me again, you little mongrel! I've put up with your lousy tricks for far too long. I never want to see your face again – do you hear me? In fact, if I ever see you on this side of the grave, then it'll be too soon!"

And with that Joey was left sprawled on the cold, pantry floor as the mighty Seto Kaiba burst out of the fire exit and towards the car park, once again.

Emma Charmer's POV

During the last 5 minutes Emma Charmer had experienced more intense emotions than she had during the last 5 months. First there came that maddening irritation when Kaiba had beaten her to her target, just as she was preparing to meet her soul mate for the very first time. Then came the fear as for 3 whole minutes, 180 seconds, there had been nothing but silence. After one minute she was feeling anxious, by 2 nauseous and by 3 positively petrified.

Being an apprentice magician, Emma had used her powers to spy on the boys and the way Kaiba was crushing Joey against the wall had caused her blood to run cold with unadulterated fear. Could this be the moment when Joey finally realised the extent of his feelings for Kaiba?

However, all feelings of apprehension were at once alleviated when Kaiba proceeded to send Joey flying across the room. And, by the time he had finished yelling at the blonde sprawled on the floor, Emma was practically giddy with happiness and relief. Operation Sycophant would be over before midnight.

Joey's POV

Pressing his head against the cold floor, Joey tried to gather up the resolution he needed to move his redundant corpse, only to fail once again. He screwed up his eyes, trying to figure out why he felt so drained. After all, he had been in worse fights than this! WAY worse, in fact! If only he could just focus on trying to…

There it was again, that damned clicking noise! Using the wall to support himself, he dragged his tired body towards the door that lead back to the kitchens – he was going to discover what that incessant noise was if it was the last thing he did!

He needn't have bothered. Within seconds, the door opened and Emma Charmer walked in.

"Hello dear, please may I speak to the head chef? I've simply must compliment her on her wonderful lobster bisque!

Joey regarded the woman coldly. It was the woman whose bright red lips had recently been all over Kaiba's million dollar face. "Damn her" he cursed silently.

"Ya not supposed ta be here. Besides, the chef ain't here. Ya had better leave."

Emma Charmer's eyes narrowed in confusion and then she sighed in irritation as if she had just been thwarted in her attempt to find something. She sighed again.

"Listen, dear, I'm going to cut to the chase, I like you and I know I'm not exactly an eyesore so how about we go out for coffee sometime." 

Joey's eyes bulged in disbelief and his fists curled involuntarily into fists. This woman had been honoured with the distinguished attention of one of the country's – no, the world's – greatest minds and, in spite of this, she still had the audacity to ask JOEY on a date! How _dare_ she disregard Seto like that? No one treated moneybags with such blatant indifference 'cept him!

Joey's answer had become apparent a long time before he said it, "If you don't leave now then I'm gonna have to call security."

Once again the woman's eyes narrowed, however, this time they narrowed in anger as opposed to confusion.

"So you're saying that, regardless of all the insults he pelts you with, despite the fact he treats you like dirt, despite the fact that he has never had one civilised conversation with you, you'd still rather be Seto Kaiba's lapdog than my boyfriend?"

Joey's anger had vanished at the sound of Kaiba's name. Now he was just confused.

"I-I….don't understand."

"So I see, you pathetic mongrel" rejoined the woman. The acrimony on her face was so great that it distorted her once beautiful features, making them alien and grotesque. All of her sudden her eyes, previously narrowed with acerbity, opened once more and, to Joey's horror, they seemed to be shining with the promise of revenge.

"You know, I'm actually not such a bad person, if you get to know me. I've got a decent heart and a pretty good insight into people's….desires. That's why I'm going to give you a chance."

"What d'ya mean – chance?" By this point Joey was almost excruciatingly confused.

"You dream of being with him so I'll set you a mission. That so-called genius hasn't a clue how to understand and realise his true desires – just like you. If you can make him realise the truth by learning it yourself and showing it to him, well, then I'll just accept that we were never meant to be – as you were destined for someone else. However, if you fail in your mission, it means that you rejected me for no good reason and I will punish you by forcing you to spend all eternity as the dog you are."

Joey opened his mouth to call security. He had no idea what this crazy lady was on about and, to be honest, he didn't really care. Geez, some people _really_ needed to deal with rejection and move on! However, just as he opened his mouth to yell for security, a loud dog started barking. Irritated, he tried again. With the same outcome. It was then that her speech began to sink in.

Joey hadn't just rejected a crazy lady. He had rejected a crazy witch! With a frightened yelp he threw himself towards her…only to fade away into the velvety blackness.

And…that's it! Joey's now officially a pup! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter…I think it might just be my favourite one so far!

On a side note, Emma Charmer isn't exactly an original character but she isn't completely a figment of my imagination either….;)

All reviews are_ very_ much appreciated…I just love to know what you guys are thinking and it also gives me inspiration to get into the next chapter


	5. Second Meeting

Joey's POV

When Joey finally regained consciousness he was in front of a castle so large that he couldn't even see the top of it. It was a strange castle, white with blue glass windows – how odd. Picking himself up he happened to catch a glance of his reflection in one of these large windows…and received the shock of his life. Reflected in the mirror was a small golden puppy with floppy ears, large brown eyes and a tail that seemed disproportionately long when compared to the size of his body. In short, it was Joey Wheeler the dog.

"Now dear, try to keep on task and not the let the whole canine thing faze you. After all, Seto Kaiba is a busy man and is not going to realise any of those repressed feelings of his without a hell of a lot of hard work. However, being the generous soul I am, I've decided to bring you to his little house so you can get straight to the task at hand."

"Just my luck" thought Joey "First I have to wait on Kaiba and then I have a run in with a demented witch! Why, oh why do these things always happen to me?"

Emma turned to leave, "Oh and one more thing darling. If you want the transformation back to human to last, then his feelings are going to have to last too."

"What if I fail?" Joey thought, myriad fears bubbling under his shaggy coat.

Almost as if Emma had read his mind, she deigned to add one more comment before she left, "By the way, there's one more thing I should tell you…Failure isn't an option…unless, of course, you don't mind waving goodbye to opposable thumbs! Or perhaps I should say _barking_ goodbye!" And with those words of encouragement she disappeared into the evening air.

On the verge of panic, Joey began to hyperventilate. Even the sound of his doggy-like wheezing was terrifying him. Staring at the daunting castle in front of him he felt the fight or flight instinct battling inside of him.

Just as he had succeeded in collecting his last bit of courage, a deafening yell reached his sensitive ears,

"Look Seto! A puppy!"

And at that moment he turned tail and fled.

Kaiba's POV

For Kaiba, sleep was but a distant dream. After a while of tossing and turning in his oversized, cold bed, he had finally returned to his study. He had hoped some boring forms would lead to him dozing off in his beautifully crafted, ridiculously expensive "Chair-Master-5000". No such luck. He was just finishing off the last of the forms when he heard footsteps approaching.

Never one to be caught off guard, Kaiba dimmed the lights and felt his hands ball themselves into fists. No one sneaked up on Seto Kaiba. Knowing that his well oiled door wouldn't announce the intruder, Kaiba balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Just as he was adjusting into his fighting stance, an all too familiar voice rang out from the doorway, "Seto? Why are you up so late? And…why is it so dark in here?"

Seto sighed as he relaxed once more. "Go back to bed Mokuba, you have school tomorrow."

"Awww, Seto, I still don't see why I have to go to school. I mean, it's not like I'm ever gonna be unemployed with _you_ as my brother."

The argument continued down its usual road. Mokuba would present a whole host of detailed arguments which Kaiba would concisely dismiss, Mokuba would moan and Kaiba would smile, Mokuba would plead and Kaiba would go back to his initial arguments.

However, before the end of today's argument, Mokuba suddenly stopped speaking, "But if I worked with someone as intelligent as you all day then I would…" Then he was staring out the window, staring as if transfixed at something underneath.

"Mokuba, what-"

"Look Seto, a puppy!"

Kaiba smiled ruefully. With all the burdens they had shared and all the work they put into running Kaiba Corp, Kaiba often forgot that Mokuba was still a kid. One of the few things he felt guilty about.

"Oh no!" cried Mokuba, a look of horror crossing his features.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"He ran straight for the electrified fence and it shocked him! Now he's not moving anymore."

"It won't have killed him. He'll be fine."

Mokuba's POV

Mokuba frowned. Now, if he knew his brother, there was no way he was going to help that poor little puppy unless he had a vested interest to do so. Hmmm, what could he possibly use to motivate his brother into helping that poor animal? Then he got it.

"Seto, I'm just off to alert our legal department."

"What do you mean, Mokuba?"

"Well, whoever owns that dog might sue us, especially since we've just left it there. For all we know it could be seriously injured. Though not legally obligated to move it, there's a good chance the opposing counsel might use pathos to sway the jury, possibly resulting in a hefty fine for negligence."

Kaiba smiled. At times like this, there was no doubt that Mokuba was his brother.

"Fine. We'll call a vet and have him examine the animal."

Mokuba grinned. Phase 1 of plan "Adopt the Puppy" had been successful!

Joey's POV

Brrr. The hands that were touching him were ice cold. His fur may have been shaggy but the hands seemed to be checking the roots of his fur and were therefore coming into contact with his vulnerable flesh. Feeling a shiver course through him, he decided to open his eyes. Big mistake.

At first he thought it was just a nightmare. After all, it wasn't that different from one he had had in Duellist's Kingdom. However, when the memories came flooding back, the reality of the situation sunk in and Joey promptly felt extremely sick.

"So, you've finally decided to join us, puppy."

Joey winced as the words seemed to cut through his flesh. He was now at the mercy of his greatest enemy and there was nothing he could do to protect himself. Except make said enemy fall in love with him – at least, that was what crazy lady had claimed. Damn. He was in big trouble. And this time, Yugi wasn't there to save him.

*cries*what happened to all my reviewers? No reviews = no inspiration. No inspiration=no story. Please, reviewers, I need you to finish this thing!


	6. Bad Start

*starts bouncing on bed* my reviewers are back! Yay:D Ok, how 'bout a little deal? As it's the summer hols I can pretty much post every day (though please don't hold me to that;) So how's this sound? I really, really want to finish it before October (when I start uni) so I'll post pretty much everyday if I receive at least 4 reviews for each chapter. Ok?

Now, we return to the Kaiba mansion (that's a castle to puppy Joey) where said puppy is literally in the hands of his nemesis…the one and only Seto Kaiba….

Kaiba's POV

"Seto, he's waking up!" Mokuba was beside himself with excitement, bouncing up and down with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Kaiba smiled at the look of terror on the puppy's face. Puppy was now completely in Kaiba's control! Ahhhh! What was he thinking? He wasn't a sadist! Nor one of those sickos who got their jollies from torturing pathetic creatures. This puppy was confusing him and Seto Kaiba didn't deal with confusion.

"He has to go, Mokuba."

"Awww, but Seto…"

"You're the one who said his owner could sue us if we didn't behave prudently."

"But he hasn't got an owner! He's not wearing any tags and I checked for a microchip by placing him under one of our scanners. He's just a puppy that needs a home."

Kaiba growled. "Fine. I'll give him to one of my business associates. I'm sure they'll be beside themselves with joy when I ask them for a favour."

It was then Mokuba knew it was time. Time to play his trump card. A card he had been saving for a situation such as this, "It isn't fair Seto. Why don't you treat me like a normal kid? I'm 13 not 30! I don't mind it normally but sometimes it all gets too much. Please, Seto, let me keep the dog. After all, a puppy with help alleviate all the stress I've been feeling and I'm sure my friends will love it. Please big brother…"

Kaiba frowned. His brother really was an evil genius. Then again, if he did agree to house the mutt, then at least Mokuba would have used that particular card and wouldn't be able to spring it on him in the future.

"Fine. Keep the mutt. Just make sure he stays out of my way."

"Thank you, Seto! I promise, you won't even know he's here!"

"'I'd better not." And with that, Kaiba left his office."

Joey's POV

Joey had been feeling sick during the whole exchange. With every sentence uttered, the truth of his situation was beginning to sink in. He had to seduce the ice man. The man with a heart of gold. As a dog. Oh yeh, and then there was the fact that he couldn't stop trembling as he remembered the way Seto's fingers had felt against his skin. And that was just disturbing.

"Ok Joey, get it together. You need a plan. A plan to get Kaiba to notice yer." Joey thought to himself. But what could he do? If past experience had taught him anything, Kaiba was a complete workaholic, spending most of his time at the office. This meant that Joey had only a limited amount of time to get Kaiba to notice him. But how could a mere puppy get the attention of Seto Kaiba?

However, whilst most people would deem the task impossible and give up, Joey Wheeler refused to be daunted. After all, as he constantly told Yugi, the word "impossible" simply wasn't in his vocabulary. A plan was slowly forming itself in his mind – a plan he would enact in a few days time.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. He had spent the entire day re-doing the work of the incompetent baboons who called themselves his associates. Honestly, every time he trusted someone with an important task, they always seemed to let him down. He had spent the whole day repeating the phrase "If you want something done right, do it yourself." For him it was almost like a religious mantra.

Pulling himself up the stairs, he thought longingly of his bed. Normally he didn't go to sleep until at least three in the morning but, considering the torturous insininity of his "colleagues", he decided he deserved an extra hour in bed.

Entering his room, he prepared to launch himself onto his bed. That was, until he caught sight of the state of his room. His blue silk throw had been ripped to shreds, the pillows completely mutilated and the whole of his room covered in fluffy white duvet stuffing. Anything in the room that was breakable had been ripped, smashed and/or scratched.

Joey's POV

He had never understood it when people told him that dogs slept with one ear awake. After all, when human Joey slept, he was dead to the world and it would take either a giant hamburger or a psychopath trying to take over the world to wake him. However, puppy Joey was a lighter sleeper and, as a result, he had no problem hearing the yell that came from the adjoining building. Then again, it was pretty loud.

Amount two minutes later, an infuriated and very dangerous Kaiba burst into his brother's room and, within seconds, he had the frightened puppy by the scruff of his neck, "How _dare _you enter my room. _No one_ is allowed to enter it except me. Not only did you enter it but you demolished it and for that…you have to pay…."

By this point Joey was physically trembling. Kaiba had always been able to physically intimidate him but now…now it was just ridiculous. Underneath all his fear, Joey felt something else. Regret. Though he hated to admit it, he had kind of been hoping for a repeat of the restaurant scene. A repeat of those all consuming feelings that had been coursing through his body. This time? Nothing. It seemed that all his efforts had been in vain and now Kaiba was going to kill him for his pains.

Fortunately for Joey, Mokuba seemed immune to the vehement rays emanating from his older brother. "Listen Seto, that's my dog you've got there and if you kill him I'm never going to forgive you."

Kaiba growled in a way that would have sent even his closest business associates running for cover. However, Mokuba stood his ground, "Look Seto, I've never asked of much from you. I just wanted us to be happy. But this is something I want. Please…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Sorry Mokuba, the dog has to go."

Mokuba felt his eyes fill with tears, "You don't understand at all, do you? At school, everyone wants to be my friend because _you're_ my brother. They want to form connections with our family and curry favour with the most important family in Domino. But no one really cares about _me_ – not at all. That's where this puppy is different. When I come home from school he's here and he wants to see _me_! Not Seto Kaiba's brother, me myself! And….if you can't understand how important he is to me…then take this…"

In his hand, Mokuba held out the locket shaped like a Duel Monster's Card. A locket that Joey had seen both him and Kaiba wear for as long as he could remember.

Kaiba was wearing a look of blank disbelief, "You told me you had friends."

"I lied, Seto. But come on, why did you think I wanted to leave school so badly?"

Kaiba was white with rage, the mutt dangling in his hand forgotten. "You _can_ leave school, Mokuba. In fact, I don't want you ever going back there again, do you understand!"

Mokuba smiled gratefully, placing his locket back around his neck, "Thanks Seto. But, what about my dog?"

Kaiba sighed, as long as you keep him out of my sight, I suppose he can stay." And with that he deposited Joey back on the floor.

Now it was Joey's turn to sigh, both with relief and disappointment. True, he now had a guaranteed place in the Kaiba household but, then again, with Mokuba around it would be near impossible to sneak off. Besides, even if he did manage to get away, he had no idea how to elicit a reaction in Kaiba that would unlock his true feelings. That is, if he even possessed such feelings.

After the restaurant scene, Joey had been sure that such feelings existed, though they may have been buried deep under layers of ambition, pain and envy. Now? Now he wasn't so sure. Then again, if he hadn't been able to possess such feelings, then why did he care so deeply about Mokuba? Joey curled up on the floor and put his paws over his head. At the moment, he had way more questions than answers. 

Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, the relationship between master and puppy gets better! I know some fanfics start with a great, loving relationship but I honestly don't understand them! Anyway, don't forget the deal! 4 reviews = 1 more chapter xx


	7. Crackton Crisis

Wow! That has to be my record number of reviews! Yay! Thank you all so much! REZ=happy:D Ok so, as promised, here's the next chapter!

We return to the extremely large albeit rather cold Kaiba mansion where puppy Joey has been exhibiting some rather unusual behaviour (for him, anyway)…

Joey's POV

It had been three weeks since the shredding incident; the incident where Joey had single-handedly (or perhaps the word "pawedly" would be more accurate) demolished Kaiba's room. The incident that had led to Joey's guaranteed position as Mokuba's pet. The incident that had marked his last contact with Kaiba.

Since Joey's misbehaviour had merely served to evoke the wrath of one Seto Kaiba, Joey tried a different tact. A tact that could only be borne from his complete and utter despair. Subservience.

He hoped that by embodying the perfect pet Mokuba would report his exceptional behaviour to Kaiba. Never before had Joey ever been so quiet, so poised, so…so…boring! However, he was still no closer to Kaiba. And, what was worse, Joey's behaviour made Mokuba so happy that there was no way he was going to be able upset the little tyke by reverting to his old ways.

Feeling extremely despondent, Joey dragged himself to the kitchen. Although Mokuba insisted on feeding him dog food, Joey always managed to sneak enough from the kitchen to keep him going. At least his gang days were good for something!

However, just before he set foot in the kitchen, some extra doggy sense he had recently inherited began to tingle and, instead of entering, he decided to pause outside…just in time to hear an explosion…

"Vy vould anyvone put Käse in dis dish? Du bist einen großen Blödmann!* Can you not cook anything? Must I spell it out vor you?"

Hearing this Joey felt like banging his head against the wall. It was so obvious! _He_ was the idiot! How could he have not realised it before. Within seconds he was galloping towards Mokuba's room, his hunger completely forgotten (this alone portraying the extent of his sudden euphoria).

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! With Mokuba on board his mammoth task would become 100% easier! Well, maybe not 100%, but still, at least 50%! Scrabbling to a halt, Joey began to search Mokuba's currently empty room. It was only a matter of time before he found something to help him.

Two hours later and Joey was, once again, sprawled out in the corner of Mokuba's room. He had searched every nook and cranny and hadn't found anything that could help in his plight. His initial aim had been to find a pile of those letter blocks so he could literally spell out his situation. It was only after his search had proved futile that he realised why Mokuba didn't possess such toys…he was 13, not 3.

Then again, it was an easy mistake to make. After all, he did possess the appearance of one who was vertically challenged. And having an exceptionally tall brother didn't exactly help the situation!

Joey watched the heavy rain from his position on the floor. Normally Joey loved the rain, he just loved to jump up and try to catch raindrops in his mouth - and that was in his human form! However, now even the rain couldn't make him smile.

Then again…rain…mud…mud….

A slow smile began to spread over Joey's face…

Emma Charmer's POV

Emma Charmer sat down in front of her crystal ball. For the past few weeks she had been using her latest piece of equipment to gaze into Joey's future. Staring into its murky depths she expected the usual: Joey the puppy trying and failing to win Kaiba's stone heart. However, today it was different.

Today it showed Joey transforming back into a human. Screaming in rage, she gazed deeper so that she could see the cause of his transformation. Peering into the smoke, she saw puppy Joey carefully writing words in a large area of mud. Screaming in exasperation, she pushed herself up from her chair and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Joey's POV

Joey was bounding along the sidewalk, his heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks. He was just a few streets away from sharing his secret with Mokuba and he felt great. Absolutely great. That was, until everything around him froze.

He didn't need the familiar sound of stiletto heels to realise what was happening.

"Hello, Joey dear! How are you on this rather dreary day?"

"I _would _be doing fine, if it wasn't for you" thought Joey. Too his surprise, the crazy witch actually seemed to know what he had just thought.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that sweetie. But you see, I simply cannot allow you to include anyone else in our little game. That would be cheating. And I'm sure you're not a cheater."

Joey growled angrily. This lady really was crazy.

"No honey, I'm really not. I'm just a little apprentice magician carrying out an experiment. I want to know whether people reject me because I'm not pretty enough or whether I'm simply unlucky with the people I fall in love with. Now, don't forget the rules again or next time I might not be so understanding. Toodles."

And with that the scene unfroze and the witch vanished with a shrill laugh.

Mokuba's POV

Mokuba was walking along in a happy daze. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only did he have the best, smartest, most successful brother in the whole entire world, he also had his very own friend. Looking down at his puppy, he couldn't resist a grin.

"Hey Buddy, how 'bout we get some ice cream?" Then, as if the weather disapproved of his plans, there was a loud growl of thunder. "Awww, no fair" moaned Mokuba. "There's no way we're gonna be able to reach the ice cream parlour in time…unless…"

Suddenly an impish grin seemed to alight upon his previously innocent face. "Well, I suppose we could always cut through Crackton Alley. I really don't understand why Seto is so against me going there." Joey felt his insides curdle. Even in his human form there was no way he'd dare to venture near Crackton. After all, unlike Mokuba, Joey knew how it had got its name and thus had no qualms about refusing to go another inch towards the terrible place.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Mokuba was looking increasingly upset. However, though Mokuba was currently affecting a heartrending pout, Joey was able to keep himself from caving in by picturing the terrible people that dwelled in Crackton. People so terrifying that even his old gang had avoided them.

"Well, Buddy, if you're not going to enter the alley then I suppose you'll have to wait here. Don't worry, I'll be back soon with our ice cream. I'll get us both double chocolate chip – ok?"

Joey's POV

Joey groaned inwardly. Could anyone be cuter? Well, except from Yugi. As Mokuba entered the alley, Joey could bear it no longer. He caved. Within seconds he was walking in front of Mokuba. And, just like he'd expected, within minutes they'd encountered trouble. Trouble in the form of three, over-muscled crack-smelling men.

At first the situation wasn't too bad. They ordered Mokuba to hand over his wallet. Mokuba did. Then, after checking his pockets and finding nothing else, they were ready to let him go. It was almost excruciatingly painful to think how much easier things would have been if only Mokuba's old Student ID card hadn't fallen out of his pocket.

Of course, once the crooks saw the name "Kaiba" there was no question in their minds as to their next course of action.

"Get him, guys!" yelled the one that seemed to be their leader. With that command the two men flanking him moved forward to seize an extremely frightened Mokuba…only to halt at the sound of their boss's scream.

Joey was hanging off his arm, his sharp teeth piercing through the man's his faux leather jacket and into the vulnerable flesh beneath. Joey couldn't help but smile internally at the sound of his yells. Now, if his gang days had taught him anything, the other two crooks would leave Mokuba alone and concentrate on helping their boss. After all, a gang was like a pack, all decisions rested in the hands of the Alpha – and that was the man Joey had sunk his teeth into.

"All I have to do is cause enough damage to make him call off his men and leave us alone." By this point Joey was feeling pretty confident as said gang leader was almost howling in pain, multiple rivulets of blood cascading down his now ruined jacket. "Just a little longer…"

_Crack_

A heavy wooden bat slammed into Joey's skull, causing his surroundings faded into blackness. Nevertheless, he refused to relinquish his target. There was no way these men were going to hurt Mokuba. He was Mokuba's only friend and he had never let down a friend.

Digging his teeth a little deeper into the man's arm, he heard the corresponding cry of pain "Call off the attack, call of the attack" chanted Joey silently. His head may have been buzzing but, so long as he had just one ounce of strength, he wasn't going to give up."

Suddenly he felt fists begin to pummel his furry body and, though the sheer volume of his fur may have lessened the impact, the pain was still excruciating. However, that was nothing to the feel of the blade that was subsequently inserted at the base of his neck.

The pain he was now experiencing was even worse than Marik's shadow magic, worse than being attacked by an Egyptian God Card, worse than feeling his lungs slowly fill with water as he was pulled to the bottom of the sea by a giant anchor.

Nevertheless, the pain was simply strengthening his resolve to hang onto to this man's jacket like his life depended on it. And there was nothing that could make him let go. At least, that was what he had thought…until he felt the crowbar connect with his collarbone. With a howl of utter despair at his failure to protect Mokuba, he faded from consciousness into the beckoning darkness.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba felt his temper rise to boiling point, "Let me get this straight" he growled menacingly "You put your life in danger simply so you could purchase ICE CREAM!"

"Double chocolate chip ice cream" muttered Mokuba under his breath.

"_WHAT_ did you just say?"

"Listen Seto, I know you're mad and all but please, I need to get Buddy to a vet. He's really badly hurt and I don't know how to help him."

Kaiba glanced at the puppy with little concern. True, it had saved Mokuba but, then again, it was simply paying back a debt. Mokuba had saved the mongrel's life by taking it in and now the mutt had returned the favour. Simple.

At least, that was what he had thought whilst the puppy was still unconscious. But then the puppy opened its eyes. And that was when everything changed.

Ok – not much Kaiba Joey action here but don't worry, things start to get really good in the next chapter. So good, in fact, that I'm going to cheat on myself and start writing it now (despite my vow to write just one chapter a day so I can concentrate on improving my mind with classic literature and the like;) Anyway, don't forget to review! Remember: 4 reviews = next chapter:) Hope you enjoyed xx

*Translation: You are a big idiot!


	8. Bath Time Terror

Thanks as always for your reviews:D Hope you enjoy this chapter because…it's bath time!

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba stared at the shaggy, mangled pup with uncontained disbelief. He _knew_ those ridiculously adorable puppy-dog eyes. They belonged to…no! Unlike the geek squad, the great Seto Kaiba was a logical, shrewd businessman who didn't believe in superstitious nonsense and magic. Though he might possibly admit that there was a _hint_ of truth to all that ancient Egyptian, millennium item stuff, he simply had to draw the line at duelists that morphed into puppies. However…

"Setoooooo! Buddy needs a vet – now!"

"Mokuba, ring Dr Powell and tell him to get here this instant."

"But Seto, he's not only Domino's best vet but internationally renowned expert in animal psychology! He also hosts his own TV show about helping animals. He's basically a celebrity! There's no way he'll come…"

Kaiba sighed, trying not to let his irritation show. After all, he had no reason to be irritated, or concerned for that matter. His brother's pet had been hurt, that was it. After all, Mokuba was the one person he was allowed to feel compassionate towards. So naturally he wanted the best for his brother's pet.

"Tell him that money is no object. That I'll write him a blank cheque if he desires it. Now GO!"

_If you're doing this for Mokuba, then why are you yelling at him like that?_ Asked the little voice in his head. _Don't you think that there could be another person you've let into your… _

Needless to say that this voice was promptly dismissed.

Joey's POV

Joey winced as gentle hands began a thorough examination of every inch of his body. He was hurting all over. It seemed as if there wasn't a single area of his body that hadn't been punched, punctured or pummelled. As the vet's hands touched his flesh, Joey couldn't help but remember the feel of a different pair of hands. The way long, ice cold fingers had grazed his skin, the feel of those same fingers twined around his neck pushing him against the pantry wall…

"Get it together, Joey!" he instructed himself severely. Just because you've been beaten half to death and are hurting all over does NOT give you the right to become a pervert! Now stop thinking about Kaiba and those pale, spider like hands of his!" Fortunately for Joey, this task was made immensely easier by the vet pouring some sort of slimy liquid down his throat which immediately sent him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba spent the next few days keeping an exceptionally close eye on Mokuba so that he could immediately note any signs of post-traumatic stress following his attempted assault. At least, that was what he told himself. Nevertheless, nothing unusual resulted from this heightened interest in his brother's every move until five days after the incident.

Mokuba, under strict instructions from Dr Powell, was on his way to one of the mansion's smaller bathrooms to give his injured puppy a bath. However, he didn't look happy. Probably stemming from the fact that Buddy despised being bathed, something he didn't exactly bother keeping a secret – the howls and whines of his bath time torment often penetrating the entire Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba was just a few passages away from the bathroom when Kaiba stepped out from behind a bookcase.

"Gee Seto! Why did you have to jump out like that! It really scared me! And why do you keep following me? Are you stalking me or something?"

Kaiba tried to refrain a smile, "Actually, Mokuba, I simply stepped out. A Kaiba should be able to tell the difference between jumping and stepping – the two motions are quite disparate. And as for your audacious insinuation – I am not stalking you, merely keeping an eye on my younger brother – just like I always have."

"Whatever you say, bro," remarked Mokuba, and with that he made to continue his walk to the bathroom.

For some reason this simply remark made Kaiba feel panicked, aggravated and slightly jealous. Though the reasons behind these powerful emotions remained a mystery to him.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled suddenly.

"Y-yes, Seto."

"Have you done all your homework for tomorrow?"

"But Seto, you said I could le-"

"Just like I thought! You were avoiding it! Weren't you! A Kaiba doesn't avoid work, Mokuba! Now get to it. I'll take care of the mutt." And with that Kaiba scooped the puppy from Mokuba's arms, his distortion of the events turning the bewilderment on his brother's face into a look of guilt. "You're all mine, puppy." He couldn't help but whisper.

Joey's POV

Joey felt himself tense as Kaiba started lowering him into the bath. A bath with Kaiba. Could there be anything more traumatic? Joey thought not.

Bracing for impact, Joey held his breath…only to be pleasantly surprised at the warmth of the water. Mokuba always started with the water just moderately warm so, by the time Joey entered it, the temperature had dropped from tolerable to agonizing.

However, just because Kaiba could run a decent bath, it didn't mean he would be able to do the impossible and find a shampoo that didn't burn Joey's eyes. Even in his human form, Joey had hated washing his hair as, no matter what shampoo he used, it always seemed to get in his eyes, making them sting and tear up.

Seeing Kaiba's porcelain hand move towards an azure blue shampoo bottle, Joey felt his insides clench. Kaiba's years of insults would pale in comparison to the cruelty of this monstrous act. It seemed that Joey _hadn't_ imagined that look. Kaiba _had_ recognised him. And now he was going to torture him.

Joey screwed up his eyes knowing it wouldn't do the slightest bit of good. Any second now the burning sensation would begin. However, no matter what happened, there was no way he was going to let Kaiba see him howl, especially not when he was in such a vulnerable position. He may have been a dog, but he still had his pride. The infamous pride of Joey Wheeler.

Feeling the shampoo trickle down his face, he prepared himself for the burning sensation to start…however, painless seconds turned into painless minutes and by the time Kaiba had started his second "pour, lather and repeat" sequence, Joey was beaming inside.

However, the jubilation he experienced as a result of his lack-of-shampoo-burning was soon consumed by a much greater ecstasy as Kaiba began running his fingers through Joey's long, shaggy fur.

Despite the warmth of the water, Kaiba's fingers still felt ice cold to his flesh…and it felt great. Calming, relaxing and thoroughly exhilarating. Yet that was nothing compared to what he felt when Kaiba moved from stroking to massaging. Joey thought he might just explode with pleasure.

"Thank goodness I'm not a cat" he thought to himself idly, "I would be purring louder than a lawnmower. Louder than Tea's snoring!" Without realising it, Joey's eyes drifted close as he simply concentrated on the feel of Seto's fingers on his skin.

"Damn it. Not only is rich boy an amazing duelist, internationally renowned entrepreneur and intellectual genius, he also gives the best baths _ever_!" After that, Joey's thoughts faded into incoherency.

Mokuba's POV

Mokuba watched the film for what felt like the hundredth time. There it was, once again. Seto putting the puppy in the water. Seto carefully pouring on the shampoo. Seto massaging it into Buddy's fur. Seto pouring the water over his head and then removing him from the bath.

Mokuba couldn't help but sigh. He'd thought that hiding the video camera in the bathroom would provide him with the answers to his many questions. Questions such as why Seto was getting so obsessed over what he had originally referred to as a "stupid mutt." Not to mention the fact that he had a new excuse everyday to prevent Mokuba from bathing his puppy.

The homework excuse had been strange (considering he had just been granted permission to leave school) but nevertheless understandable as Seto had only just agreed to the change. However, the subsequent excuses were growing increasingly suspect.

"Mokuba, I need you… to book me a haircut. Immediately." He'd had one just two days ago.

"Mokuba, I need you… to book my limo into the garage. It's making too much noise." His dead silent, top of the range limo that had cost more than the gross profit made by a developing country in a year.

"Mokuba, I need you… to go and compliment our head chef. Or he might think he's unappreciated." The chef that was paid almost as much as Seto's closest business associates. The one who had an ego the size of the Kaiba Corp building. Something that had previously irritated both brothers.

Mokuba placed his head in his heads. It was simply incomprehensible. What was so special about bathing Buddy? Mokuba had done it a few times already and it was no fun at all! True, Buddy seemed much better behaved with Seto but it still didn't explain Seto's need to bath him _everyday_.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were different in many ways. One was cold, aloof and uncommunicative whilst the other was warm, cuddly and happy to talk to whoever was around. However, if there was one thing that connected them it was this – they both hated to be confused.

Hope you enjoyed:D Don't forget to review for the next chapter xx


	9. The Ultimate Bath

Ok, this started out as a small incident but ended up taking the form of a chapter and therefore isn't exactly plot-driven. However, whenever I contemplated deleting it, I started receiving threatening looks from Kaiba and Joey, the former being extremely scary and the latter being almost impossibly cute! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy… the ultimate bath!

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk as he swept along the long hallway of the Kaiba mansion. Today had been a complete and utter triumph. He had just completed an extremely important merger, identified and exterminated a potential mole in his company as well as making an incompetent buffoon, one who had the temerity to ask for a raise, burst into tears.

Yes, it had been a very good day for the world's most successful CEO. In fact, add his impending bath with Buddy to the mix and there wouldn't be a single way to top it!

_**Yowl! **_

Kaiba's smirk grew until it eventually covered his whole face. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the sound of the maid once more demonstrating her complete and utter impotence. That meant only one thing – he could add yet another dismissal to his list of triumphs. It seemed he had been wrong earlier – his day had just got a great deal more triumphant than he had possibly imagined.

Joey's POV

Joey was thoroughly depressed. His day had been a total bust. Not only had Mokuba been too busy to pay him the slightest bit of attention but Joey had spent the entire day revisiting his last bath with Kaiba – recalling each caress, each scratch, each whispered word (true, they were only words such as "Dirty puppy" but still, the way Kaiba whispered them in that deep, slightly hoarse voice of his seemed almost to turn them into innuendos. Thrilling ones.

Joey screwed his eyes shut. What on earth was wrong with him? He'd hoped to spend the whole day planning ways to get himself transformed back into a human. What had he done instead? Why, only spend the whole day imagining the many things he could do with Kaiba when back in his true form.

What was with these bizarre fantasies? Joey tried to sink into the mountain of fabric he had found piled in the basement. It couldn't be…He couldn't possibly-

_Click _

Wait, that sounded like a door closing. But the basement didn't have a door. What could it have been?

PSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Joey let out a deafening howl as water was squirted at him from all sides. What was going on?

All of a sudden, he felt the ground underneath the pile of fabric shift and he was dumped off his little mountain.

"Hey" Joey protested silently, "I was gonna sleep dere." Unfortunately for Joey, the ground had other plans. Every time he tried to get a grip on something, the ground underneath him seemed to tip him off his feet.

Things went from bad to worse as hot water began gushing out from all sides. It was like the bath from hell. "Think, Joey, think" he instructed himself sternly, "What could possibly be happening to you?" Then it hit him. He was being eaten.

Now he had realised it everything clicked into place. He had been sleeping the open mouth of some humungous creature, the pile of fabric had been its tongue, the water was saliva and the movement was chewing. Soon he was going to be swallowed.

Feeling all his hope drain away, Joey resigned himself to his ultimate doom. Death by giant monster.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was fighting the urge to laugh as his face pulled irresistibly into one of his rare but beatific smiles. His silly puppy had fallen asleep in the washing machine! True, it was a_ little_ bit bigger than most washing machines, but it still couldn't be mistaken for some sort of doggy bed!

It was strange. In the past, Wheeler had been the only one who could make him smile. The only one who could melt his ice cold exterior by evoking feelings of rage, irritation, humour, delight or a mixture of all the above. However, why could this puppy evoke exactly the same feelings?

Sighing with exasperation at the mystery at hand, Kaiba glided smoothly towards the washing machine in the corner of the basement, rapidly opening the door and ending his puppy's torment. He'd expected the mutt to come bounded out, shocked but unscathed following his little adventure. However, contrary to his former beliefs, no puppy emerged.

Joey's POV

It had stopped. Why had it stopped? Perhaps the monster wasn't hungry anymore and had decided to save him for later? Terrified, Joey remained where he was, trembling. Consequently, when the long, cold fingers of Seto Kaiba came to grab him, he instinctively fought against the invasion of his little bubble of space – though to no avail.

"Was puppy scared by the big bad washing machine? Was puppy frightened?"

Joey was much too petrified to even recognise the voice, let alone pay it any heed.

"Calm down, mutt. You're safe now."

Beginning to gather his scattered wits, Joey stopped fighting, though only to fall into a trembling, fearful state of submission. For some reason this irritated Kaiba more than the fear.

"So the big bad washing machine has brave Buddy cowering in submission? You disappoint me, mutt." Kaiba sighed, feeling slightly guilty. Perhaps he was being too harsh on the pup. After all, he looked nothing less than traumatised. "Ok pup, we'll have you're bath now."

At the word bath the seemingly lifeless puppy in his arms seemed to spring to life. Within seconds he was flailing, scratching and howling as if his life depended on it. This was bad. Kaiba needed to get his pup into a bath to wash away the detergent that would undoubtedly have an antagonistic effect on his healing wounds. He needed a plan – and fast. Fortunately, that was his specialty.

Joey's POV

Joey was huddled in the corner of the strange blue room, trembling. If he hadn't been so petrified of the long, oblong shaped pool of water in the middle, he would have been awe-struck by the room's unique beauty. The walls were painted pale blue and the ceiling was made of glass, enhanced by mirrors, thus enabling the evening sunlight to penetrate the room whilst naturally heating the water. The mirrors causing the water to shimmer radiantly in the magnified light. It was then that Kaiba strode once more into view, this time carrying some sort of bottle in his hand.

"Oh no!" thought Joey desperately, "He's going to drug me and then bathe me when I'm unconscious." However, to Joey's immense relief, Kaiba instead moved towards the pool-like object where he began pouring liberal amounts of a strange, translucent liquid into its previously clear depths.

Suddenly, appearing as if from nowhere, a thick layer of bubbles began to spread across the surface of the pool. Yet these were no ordinary bubbles. As a result of the mirrored ceiling, each and every one seemed to display a refracted spectrum of light, filling the room with a huge assortment of rainbows. In fact, the display of colours was so magical that he almost didn't notice the tall figure moving stealthily towards him. Almost.

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba's confident smirk was replaced by a frown as Buddy's flinched away from his hands. Damn. He had been convinced that the bubble display would have his puppy willing, if not downright eager, to enter the water. It seemed that the puppy was even more afraid than Kaiba had predicted. How could he possibly persuade his reluctantly stubborn puppy to take the bath he so desperately needed to keep his wounds clean?

Up until this point he had completely avoided the nagging feeling that there something more to Buddy and his relationship, something that had been growing for years not weeks. However, with desperation gnawing at his mind, Seto Kaiba finally decided that it was time to accept some slightly uncomfortable truths, albeit temporarily, if it meant helping his puppy take a bath.

Joey's POV

Joey eyed the large room warily. Kaiba had disappeared once more. Undoubtedly cooking up some irritatingly clever albeit rather underhanded scheme to get Joey into the water. All the same, Joey was adamant that he would remain dry for the remainder of his life. Nothing would ever persuade him to get wet. Nothing.

…Except perhaps for that…

Kaiba had once again emerged, this time wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. All at once, Joey forgot his newly intensified hydrophobia, his resentful feelings towards Kaiba, hell, he probably even forgot his new puppy-shaped form.

All he knew was that Seto Kaiba was going to remove that towel once he got in the water and there was no way on earth that he, Joey Wheeler, was going to be watching from so far away.

Kaiba's POV

Removing the towel with his left hand and holding his puppy in his right, Kaiba couldn't help but smile. His plan had worked! He really was a genius. Catching some of his puppy's furtive glances, he felt his rare smile expand, "No peaking, puppy…not yet, anyway."

Picking up the shampoo bottle, he began his almost ritual-like process "Rinse, lather, repeat." In fact, he was so absorbed by this strange, light-headed feeling that he almost missed the little noises being made by the small creature in his arms.

At first he was afraid he was hurting his pup and so instantly stopped, frozen in horror at the prospect of doing yet more damage. However, the look his puppy gave him then was so irritated that he couldn't help but chuckle. Nevertheless, even as he resumed the shampooing process, he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. That look. That slightly irritated, slightly admiring look. Where had he seen it before?

Kaiba sighed heavily, half with resignation, half with contentment (a very strange combination for the top CEO). No matter how difficult the mystery at hand might be, he would eventually work it out. After all, his considerable cerebral capacity enabled him to work out anything he set his mind to. And he certainly wanted to work _this_ mystery out. Didn't he?

So, will Kaiba work out the mystery? Will Joey melt the heart of our favourite CEO? Don't forget to review for the next chapter...I hope you enjoyed it:D


	10. Weekend Wonders

Friday PM

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba glanced at the clock – 2300 hours, perfect. He had accomplished everything he had hoped to do that jam-packed Friday and, with five whole hours before he planned to adjourn for bed, he had more than enough time for a thorough check-over of the weekend's itinerary.

Saturday AM

0500 – Finalise merger documents

0630 – Review Marketing Budget

0830 – Review new entries into the gaming market and determine any possible threats

0900 – Visit Kaiba Land for Press Conference

1030 – Meeting with heads of department

1100 – Analyse the economic situation of various Kaiba Land branches

The itinerary continued in this style for the whole weekend. However, whilst most people might have been daunted by such a chaotic and stressful schedule, Kaiba had grown almost immune to it. Wealth, power and prestige came at a cost. No one knew that better than him.

Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift back to Battle City and his conversation with Joey Wheeler:

"_Wheeler: "He he he, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, HA! You really kill me, you know dat?"_

_Kaiba: "You've lost it."_

_Wheeler: "Wrong. I just find you ridiculous. Come on, I mean, lighten up man. Look, you and I are fighting a great deal right here – so relax and have fun!"_

_Kaiba: "I don't have fun."_

_Wheeler: "Then I guess you're an even more miserable person than I thought you were, Kaiba."_

He wasn't miserable, he couldn't be miserable. After all, he had everything he'd ever hoped and dreamed. So he just couldn't be miserable – could he?

Mokuba's POV

Lying on his bed, Mokuba tried for the umpteenth time to think of a plausible explanation for his brother's intermittent behaviour.

"Ok Buddy, how's this sound? Seto's really an alien from outer space with two people inside of him: the one that most people know and the real one. However, the real one can only be released in front of family and dogs. Whaddya think?"

At this Buddy starting rolling on the floor making little yelping noises and, if Mokuba didn't know any better, he could've swore Buddy was laughing.

"Ok, yuk it up, perhaps these comic books aren't the best source of inspiration after all. I need a plan…" Words that caused Joey to stifle a groan. He did _not_ like the sound of this.

Saturday AM

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba smiled. Thanks to an overdose of caffeine the first four hours of his morning had flown by and he was all set to head off to Kaiba Land for his press conference. Suddenly, the ring tone of his private mobile rang out.

He didn't need two guesses to work out who was calling him, especially since Mokuba was the only one who had that particular number. No one else was interested in calling him for private reasons. Not that he cared.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Zeto" *cough cough* "I'm feelig" *sniffle snort* "really really" *splutter *"ill". "Could you possibly" *wheeze* "dake care of Buddy for me – achoooo - dis weekend?"

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm really busy at the moment so I don't have time to babysit certain puppies. However, I'll speak to Roland. I'm sure he'll help you out."

"But Seto" Mokuba's voice was suddenly laced with urgency "Buddy's part of our family now, we can't just leave him to random people when we're busy. He's important. To both of us. Please, Seto, please understand how important this is."

"Fine."

"You see…wait a sec, did you say fine?"

"Regrettably yes, now go back to bed before I change my mind. I'll pick him up before my conference."

"Thanks big brother! And Seto…"

"What is it now?"

"Do something fun together… Puppy's have a lot of energy so take him to the park or something."

"Whatever, Mokuba. I'm regretting my decision already."

Sunday PM

Seated on a park bench, licking a chocolate ice cream with a certain puppy on his knees, Kaiba felt the urge to laugh. If someone had told him this was where he'd be on a Sunday afternoon, just before the chaos of a Monday morning, he would have sent them off to get their head examined.

At first he had only complied with his brother's wishes with the intent of humouring him. He knew from the mysterious way his cold had vanished that Mokuba had some ulterior motive for sending him out with Buddy and he had resolved to figure it out. Nevertheless, from that moment on there had constantly been some sort of distraction preventing him from dwelling too deeply on it.

Buddy chasing a pigeon for five whole blocks (despite the obvious fact that it could fly and he could not), Buddy stealing a string of sausages from a street vendor (despite having the wealthiest owner in the city who could probably afford to the whole street if he was of a mind to) and Buddy going swimming in a public pond (his hydrophobia mysteriously vanishing after a certain, special bath). These being just some of those distractions that kept Kaiba from thinking too hard about Mokuba's mysterious scheme.

However, despite the loss of his weekend, there was still a part of him (albeit a very small part) that didn't resent Mokuba's plans. In fact, this rebellious part of him might actually have been having f- f- fu- No! He could not say the f word. No way. It was a dirty word used by lazy slobs and there was no way he was going to debase himself that way. No. Freaking. Way.

Joey's POV

Oh great, rich boy had decided to zone out. Joey tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering what Kaiba was thinking and speculating over the cause of that slightly distressed, very confused look on his face. After all, they had had the most amazingly fun weekend together – what was distressing about that?

True, it had mostly consisted of Joey scampering around doing whatever his doggy senses told him to and Kaiba chasing him and pelting him with various insults. Yet Joey wouldn't have had it any other way. After all, the insults and the banter was what made their relationship so special.

Joey groaned. What was he thinking? This was moneybags! His mortal enemy! He did not just admit to having fun with that snob. He did_ not_! And he_ certainly_ didn't have any sort of relationship with that arrogant asshole. Peeking at his master, Joey felt his eyes zoom in on the trail of ice cream ebbing slowly down his hand and, all at once, completely lost his train of thought.

Now, most of the time, Joey Wheeler was a pretty relaxed guy. However, if there was anything that could get him all riled up, it was food. To say nothing of wasted food. Barking as loud as possible, Joey tried everything in his power to get Kaiba to notice the triple chocolate chip ice cream dripping down his hand, though to no avail. This left Joey with only one option.

Kaiba's POV

It was unreal. One minute he was contemplating the meaning of this all-consuming, unfamiliar, light, fuzzy feeling and the next second it had suddenly transformed into this terrifyingly powerful, tingly heated kind of feeling. A feeling that literally sent shivers up and down his spine. A feeling that made him want to pant with excitement just like Buddy. What a second – what on earth was that mutt up to now?

On closer inspection, said mutt was licking his hand fervently. And seeming to enjoy it too. Kaiba groaned. Since when had their relationship gotten so confusing? Kaiba's eyes then widened in disdain.

"Oh great, now I'm probably going to start analysing this confusing relationship between me and my _dog_." If I hadn't spent the entire weekend eating ice cream and running around after my errant puppy, I would say that I was suffering from a mental breakdown as a result of too much stress. As it is, it seems I have no such excuse.

Ok, I know you're all probably desperate for Joey to turn back into a human but I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly when this is going to happen because it would completely ruin all the suspense (oh, and I'm not exactly sure myself;) However, I can tell you it will be soon…very soon…:)

Review for continuation as usual :D


	11. Collapse and Compromise

Wow – when I started writing this fic several weeks ago, I had no idea I would be able to write 11 chapters! This is, by and large, the longest thing I have ever written! And it still isn't finished! However, there is no way I would have reached this point without my beloved reviewers…thank you all so much! I would also like to thank all of you who have continued reading to this point…you haven't gone unnoticed!

And now we return to the extremely tall Kaiba Corp building in Domino City where an extremely successful CEO is making an almost futile attempt at freedom…Skiving off early is pretty damn difficult when you head a multi-billion dollar company…but that doesn't mean it's impossible…

Kaiba's POV

Seven strides for an ordinary person. Three strides for him. That was all that was separating Seto Kaiba from the door of the Kaiba Corp building and an early escape to his mansion. A mansion which he was finally beginning to think of as home.

Two strides. One stride. Freedom at las-

"Mr Kaiba, sir! Mr _Kaiba_!"

Busted.

Kaiba closed his eyes. So close yet so far. "What is it Roland?" He growled.

"Mr Kaiba, I'm afraid I just received a very important phone call from-"

"Listen carefully, Roland, because I'm only going to say this once. I'm going home now and you're not to bother me for the rest of the weekend."

"But Mr Kai"

"Goodbye Roland."

"But Mr K-"

With a great flourish, Seto Kaiba left the building and Roland's protests were soon drowned out by the heavy traffic of Domino City centre. Kaiba tried to repress a smile. In just thirty minutes, twenty if his limo driver would put up a half-way decent show of competence, he would be reunited with his puppy and, shortly after that, he would be smelling that mesmerising honey and candied apple smell that seemed to emanate from his long, shaggy fur. Yes. It was going to be an excellent evening and an even better weekend.

Joey's POV

Catching sight of Kaiba from Mokuba's window, Joey grinned a huge doggy grin and his tail began thumping excitedly against the floor. He'd come home early! With a massive leap, Joey bounded down the stairs to greet him.

Catching sight of his master, Joey began prancing around him eagerly, pawing his trench coat and tugging on his sleeve buckles with his teeth.

"It seems I need to schedule you in for some etiquette lessons, puppy. On second thoughts, such lessons would be wasted on a hopeless mutt like you."

Joey's wide doggy grin increased to one of epic proportions. "Missed you too, rich boy" he replied silently. "Good ol' moneybags. No matter what shape or species, things between us will never change."

"I don't know what you're so happy about. You must know what my return means for you. Unless, of course, your monstrous fatuity transcends my already poor estimation of your cerebral capacity."

By this point Joey had stopped listening to Kaiba's increasingly loquacious insults and was instead trying to herd him towards the bathroom. No mean feat considering it meant leading Kaiba up no less than four flights of stairs and along five corridors.

Nevertheless, after a surprisingly short amount of time, the seemingly arduous task had been completed and Joey's bathing pleasures could begin. He couldn't even begin to understand the strange delights of the tub but he assumed they were the same delights that Tea had constantly been babbling about whenever they were camping together. The pleasure of bubbles and relaxation. After all, what other explanation could there be for his fervent bath time felicity?

Kaiba's POV

Pulling up in front of the Kaiba Corp building on Monday morning, Kaiba was feeling slightly unsettled. He had a meeting right away and he hadn't done his usual preparations. In fact, he hadn't even checked his email inbox or fax machine for any last minute notifications.

Instead, he had spent the whole of Saturday chasing Buddy around Domino (he had jumped out of a second story window after seeing a bright blue butterfly fly by and had refused to stop chasing it for several hours) and he had then spent the whole of Sunday watching Buddy get his leg x-rayed and bandaged at the vet (Buddy's ardent pursuit of the beautiful blue butterfly having led to a sprained leg muscle – silly puppy.)

Then again, Kaiba wasn't _that_ nervous. After all, he _owned_ the company and, unless Gozaburo Kaiba had miraculously revived for a second time, it was extremely unlikely that anyone had taken over his company that weekend.

Calling his meeting to order, Kaiba felt marginally better. True he had slacked off a little that weekend but it really wasn't a big deal. He would just work extra hard that week to make up for it. After all, his business associates really weren't _that_ incompetent. Wait, what was that?

"You offered them _what_?"

"We're sorry Mr Kaiba. But he said that if we didn't accept those terms than the merger was off and you told us that the merger was important."

"Of course it was important, you fools, but not so important that you had to promise _one quarter_ of all our shares! You were meant to_ negotiate_ with him, idiots! Not blindly accept whatever pathetic offer he made you. Do you blockheads know_ anything_ about the business world?"

"But, sir, _you've_ always handled the negotiations in the past. _We_ didn't know how to handle it! Every time we tried offering less, he threatened to take his business elsewhere!"

"He was _bluffing_, fools! You are such-" Kaiba suddenly stopped as the truth of what they were saying sunk in. He had lost one quarter of Kaiba Corp and the strength of his organisation had been fatally weakened. All this as a result of his little stunt. _He_ was the idiot.

Joey's POV

Joey paced anxiously up and down the hallway. It had been five days since Seto had been home. Five days since he'd had his last bath (Mokuba had been really busy with some big company crisis and had consequently been neglecting his pet). As a result, Joey was feeling nervous, miserable and really rather ill. His cuts were being to itch and some were even burning. A burning that was spreading each day.

Looking at the clock, he noted the time. Three o'clock in the morning. Sighing, he made his way towards his basket…only to hear the almost silent sound of the front door opening. There was only one person who came home this late and, fortunately for Joey, it was the only person he was interested in seeing.

Scampering towards the door, Joey forgot his misery and confusion, instead preparing himself for the lickfest of a lifetime. And if moneybags didn't fancy giving him a bath this late? Well then, Joey was just going to have to make him.

"It's for the mission, it's for the mission, it's for the mission" he told himself over and over again. However, by this point he had pretty much accepted that there was slightly more to it than that. Even if he wasn't willing to open himself up to the truth.

Seeing the tall, slim figure stride through the door, Joey began to bound up to him. "Ok, I need a plan." He thought to himself. "First I'll lick his face, that oughta wake him up a little. Then I'll grab one of those buckles on his legs and drag him to the bathroom. That oughta do the trick!"

Leaping up to Kaiba's face, Joey felt his heart lift. Phase one is go! However, his jubilation was short lived…

One minute he was in the air, flying towards his master, and the next minute he was slamming into a wall. Joey looked around frantically. What had just happened? Was it an earthquake? Was Seto ok? Forgetting about his pounding head, aching limbs and stinging wounds, Joey rushed towards Kaiba, jumping in front of him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

That was when he saw Kaiba's face. A face so enraged, so vehement, so tumultuous, that his features had been distorted almost beyond recognition. "Poor guy" thought Joey, pouting at the pain on his master's face, "I wonder who upset him this much?" Joey growled slightly, "I hope whoever did this _really_ suffers" he added, rather ironically.

Noting that Kaiba's fists were shaking with rage, Joey made to lick one of them – only to be punched by that very fist. "How dare you come near me, you filthy mutt! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you ruin my life after all the hard work I've put into it? _Really_? Well, I've got news for you, I want you to LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

The last three words were yelled so loudly that Joey thought his sensitive ears might just explode in pain. However, his whimper of pain didn't soften Kaiba's expression. If anything, it just hardened it. You think you're so cute with those big brown eyes of yours and all that soft, shaggy hair but you're just a menace and a pain. So I want you out, do you hear me? OUT!"

Unfortunately for Joey, the shock and the pain of Kaiba's sudden brutality had left him frozen in his place and, consequently, Kaiba felt that he was left no choice but to grab Joey by the scruff of his neck and throw him violently out of the mansion.

Emma's Charmer's POV

Emma was staring into her crystal ball, motionless. Having just witnessed Joey's expulsion from the Kaiba mansion, she knew she had two options. On the one hand, she could keep Joey as a dog to punish him for rejecting her advances. This would be the more dignified approach as it would mean sticking to her earlier terms. Terms that stated the transformation spell could only be broken by Joey melting Kaiba's stone heart.

However…there was another choice. A sneaky, underhanded choice that could possibly appear just a little bit desperate. Nevertheless, if it worked – no, when it worked – then it would result in the acquisition of a soul mate… what should she do?

Joey's POV

Joey was trembling under a hydrangea bush just inside the gates of the Kaiba mansion. He couldn't believe it. Kaiba had thrown him out. It was all over.

What had he done wrong? What could he possibly have done to deserve such pain? The physical pain he could deal with, but not the emotional pain. He'd believed the thought of losing Yugi forever had been painful but that was nothing compared to this. Things simply couldn't get any worse.

"Hello, Joey dear."

The universe just _loved_ proving him wrong, didn't it?

"Now, now, don't growl at me like that! I'm here to give you another option."

Joey's ears pricked up in spite of his best efforts to restrain them. The last time he had seen this vile woman, Emma Charmer had been extremely strict about the conditions of his contract. He would regain his human form on capturing the heart Seto Kaiba and as long as he held Seto's heart, he would also hold onto his human form. Nothing else would work…

"Listen honey, I'm going to offer you an arrangement. If you promise to be my…er… partner – human partner, mind – then I'll undo the spell and we can both live happily ever after, till the end of our days. How does that sound, sweetie? Do you accept?"

Joey had to admit, the thought of spending the rest of his existence with this crazy witch was initially rather repugnant. Then again, what if he refused? What would he be left with? The rest of his life spent as a golden puppy dog!

However, as a dog he would be able to tail Seto and Mokuba – making sure they were safe and happy. Sure, he wouldn't be much help if they got into trouble, but he could still be with them – even if they never knew it.

NO! Kaiba had just rejected Joey's presence from his life. Joey had to accept it and move on with his own. And if he couldn't do it for himself? Well, then he would do it for Kaiba and ensure he had a distraction-free existence. Sighing, Joey prepared to nod his head…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" – wait, that sounded like Seto! Was he in trouble?

Without a second thought, Joey began to bound back towards the mansion.

"Joseph Wheeler! Come back here right this minute!"

Joey didn't even pause.

"If you don't come back now then the deal's off. Forever. I'm not giving you a second chance. It's now or never."

For Emma Charmer, Joey was now just a yellow speck in the distance.

"You're are fool, Wheeler! You're going to give up a human life to help a man who doesn't want to see you again! A man who threw you out of his house!"

By this point, Joey had vanished from Emma's sight. He had entered the Kaiba mansion once again and he was prepared to do whatever it took to shield his master from harm.

Ok, I admit, this chapter is a little on the long side, however, I hope you enjoyed it!

You know the drill, review for continuation. The more reviews I receive, the quicker the next chapter goes up.


	12. Treachery and Devotion

Awesome! 5 reviews for one chapter – that has to be a record for me! Thanks so much you guys:D Though I suppose the best way to truly express my gratification is…to avoid an unnecessarily long preamble and bring you straight back to the Kaiba mansion, where screams of dismay have recently been picked up by the now super sharp ears of one Joey Wheeler… the puppy…

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was staring at the man in front of him with undisguised disbelief. Roland. The man who knew everything about everything. The man he had trusted to seal safes and transport Mokuba. The man who had betrayed him.

"Why, Roland, _why_? How could you betray me like this? This simply cannot be_ happening_."

Roland seemed genuinely repentant when he answered, "You've been very good to me, Mr Kaiba, Sir, and, regardless of what you might think, I still have a lot of respect for you. It's just that… they offered me money, Sir. A_ lot_ of money. And I couldn't refuse. Now I can finally give my family the life they've always dreamed of. The kids can go to private schools and the Mrs might finally forgive me for spending all those late nights working for you. I really am sorry, Sir."

Kaiba was now speeding past denial towards anger. Something that did not bode well for the nervous looking man in front of him.

"You back-stabbing toad! You cheating weasel! You underhanded scum! How _dare_ you betray me like this? Do remember when I first employed you? Don't you recall the conditions under which we first met?"

Kaiba had known Roland long enough to comprehend his nervous twitches and uncomfortable fidgets; however, for once it gave him pleasure. He was going to make the man in front of him _suffer_.

"You had been unemployed for over two years. And, what was worse, your wife had just fallen pregnant with your second child. Your first child had some sort of ailment and needed medical attention immediately. I had hundreds of candidates _begging_ me to employ them. But I chose you. I sympathised with your situation and gave you the chance to start a decent life. And you betrayed me."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Spare me your pathetic apologies, Roland! I don't care to hear them. Just tell me your little plan and be done with it. I know you couldn't have thought of this by yourself. If I've learnt one thing about you, it's that you need orders to do anything. So tell me, who's behind all this?"

"But, sir, they made me promise-" Roland began, fretfully.

"Roland, you've just betrayed the man who saved you and your family from a life of poverty. The least you can do is tell me what's going on and who is it that you're working for."

Roland glanced nervously at the locked door behind him before diving apprehensively into his spiel, "You see, Sir, it's like this. A few weeks this strange man approached me and wanted to know if I would take plan in a coup against the Kaiba Corporation. I said no, of course, but they offered me so much money that I couldn't possibly refuse. They told me they could hack into your system and alter the data so they held 100% of all the shares so long as they had access to the mainframe computer, the one located here. However, they didn't know how to detain you, so I…"

"So you" Kaiba promoted, coldly.

"I told them you are oblivious to your surroundings when you're working on your laptop. I told them I would handcuff you during one of these sessions and guard you so you couldn't escape." 

"And I suppose you wouldn't happen to know the name of these men, would you?" 

Hearing the question, Roland's face took on a look of pure horror before he finally managed to choke out two words. Two words that Kaiba knew had sealed his fate. "Banded Kraits".

Named after one of the most poisonous snakes in the world, these men were an elite group of hackers. Of course, so was Kaiba. That was why they needed to access his central computer. However, though it still had layers of security, they would slice through them like a knife through butter.

His company was lost.

Kaiba felt his heart start to race. Surely he could postpone this awful event in some way. But how? Mokuba was attending some convention on his behalf (thank goodness – he wouldn't have his innocent little brother caught up in all this for the world) and it wasn't like he had anyone else living with him who couldn't be bribed to turn a blind eye.

In fact, he doubted anyone would notice if he went missing for days…well, his company might notice but they wouldn't care enough to investigate. For a moment, Kaiba felt a strange, sickening feeling in his stomach. Would no one except Mokuba miss him if he vanished forever? Was he really that much of an asshole?* Had Joey Wheeler been right about him?

Oh great, everything he had ever worked for was being snatched from right under his nose and all he could do was think about Joey Wheeler. But why? He hadn't seen the kid since the Egypt expedition six months ago.

Then again, somehow it didn't feel that way. In fact, he had the feeling…

_Whhhhiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

"The gig's up, you crooks! Move slowly out of the mansion with your hands behind your head. I repeat, with your hands _behind_ your head. No sudden movements or we _will_ shoot."

For a moment, sheer relief made Kaiba almost light-headed. So light-headed that he failed to notice the hand that reached towards a breast pocket and emerged carrying something decidedly unfriendly.

Roland seemed to be going crazy. "NOOOOOOO!" His hands were now clutching his hair and his eyes had a slightly demented look about them. "This cannot be happening! I've risked everything for this! We went through the plan a thousand times! How can this _be_?"

"Shut up, Roland!" Kaiba snapped, absent-mindedly. He was free. His company was safe. He would see Joe-"

"It's over Kaiba! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

Kaiba remained perfectly unruffled, his deep blue eyes widening in disdain. "And what would be the point of that, pray? You were there when I made my will so you must know that everything would go to Mokuba if I die. I valued you as an assistant but I didn't leave you a dime. So it's time to cut the drama and accept your loss like a man."

Unfortunately for Kaiba, he didn't realise he was dealing with a man almost crazy with grief. His family, his position, his life…Roland had lost it all it one foul swoop. He hadn't been bluffing with his exclamation. And now he was going to prove it.

"Say goodbye, Kaiba!"

Only as Roland aimed the gun directly at Kaiba's heart did the shrewd businessman finally realise the truth of the matter. He was going to die at the hands of a mad man. He was going to die all alone in an empty house. He was going to die resented by all but his younger brother. Perhaps he was better off dead, anyway…

"See you in he-"

However, just before Roland's finger reached the trigger, there was the tinkling sound of broken glass and, within moments, he had been knocked to the floor by an unidentified yellow furball.

"My Buddy" whispered Kaiba, his voice soft and hoarse with emotion, "you came."

Joey's POV

Joey closed his eyes "So this must be what heaven feels like" he thought to himself. Sure, he was aching all over, several of his cuts had re-opened and he had just undergone the agonizing experience of having tiny shards of glass removed from his body, but still, he was in Seto's arms and those long, cold fingers of his were the best balm he could have possibly wished for.

Staring into Seto's cerulean blue eyes, Joey thanked the stars for his gut instinct – an instinct so strong that it had saved Seto's life…

After hearing Seto's screams, Joey had two choices. He could go for the alarm button located in the main reception (he still couldn't get over the fact that rich boy had a _reception_ in his _home_!) or he could move towards Kaiba's office, the direction of the screams.

If this situation had occurred six months ago, Joey would have gone straight for the screams. However, since then Joey had been privy to a lot of Kaiba screams (considering most of them were aimed directly at him) and he was now able to tell between the serious screams which meant that someone was in severe danger (like the time Mokuba fainted – true, it was only from exhaustion, but Seto didn't know that) or the not-so-serious screams which meant Seto was just annoyed (like the time Joey knocked Seto's morning coffee onto his spotless cream carpet and, instead of looking apologetic, he simply stole Kaiba's breakfast bagel and ran away with it). This scream fitted into the latter category. A scream of irritation and shock, not one of imminent danger.

Consequently, Joey had gone straight to the reception desk (from which the office workers had mysteriously vanished) and pressed the emergency button. The button which immediately dialled the police.

Having done this, Joey had noticed that the screaming had stopped and, with the knowledge that the police would soon arrive, he had initially planned to go outside and revel in the pleasure that Kaiba would soon be safe and well.

Nevertheless, he hadn't got further than the main door when that gut feeling hit him and told him in no uncertain terms that he was needed back at the office. That was when he started flying towards Kaiba's workplace as if his life depended on it.

As Joey recalled the emotions he had experienced on seeing the gun, he felt a shudder coarse through the length of his body. The feelings were much too upsetting to recount. Not to mention confusing…

Besides, that didn't matter. None of it did. All that mattered was the way Seto had reacted to him afterwards.

After ensuring that Seto was unharmed and that the criminals who had dared to threaten his life had been captured, Joey prepared to fly off once more. True, his future did look a little bleak, but still, he knew he had made the right decision. He had no regrets.

In fact, he was just about to leave the mansion with his head held high when a deep voice had stopped him in his tracks "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Joey remembered groaning internally and wondering while Kaiba had to spoil what was likely to be Joey's last fond memory. "Please," Joey had begged silently "please don't yell at me again… Still, I don't care what you say to me, you can't make me regret what I did. Cause I love you rich boy and I could never let you die. Not while I have breath in my body. No matter what body that might be."

Nevertheless, contrary to his former beliefs, Seto had carefully carried Joey inside and, to his complete disbelief, tenderly bathed his wounds whilst whispering all sorts of compliments "How many battle scars can one dog have? Perhaps Mokuba should change your name to Hero? How can something so small have so much courage?"

The compliments were weird enough but that was nothing compared to what happened next. Seto took Joey to his room. His _room_. The room that Joey had completely destroyed all those weeks ago and had consequently been banned from entering. And from thereon out it simply got weirder.

Once they had reached Seto's room, Seto had proceeded to sit on his bed and cradle Joey in his arms, never once removing his gaze from the yellow buddle of fur next to his chest. His long fingers caressing the matted hair of his slightly dishevelled canine. And, when Joey had started shivering, Kaiba had placed his puppy inside his trench coat and began blowing gently on Joey's face. Could things get any weirder? Or more heavenly? (Ok, he didn't know why he was enjoying this so much – especially since he normally hated being smothered – but he attributed this unprecedented jubilation to his extensive injuries addling his brain.)

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba couldn't stop staring at his puppy with amazed eyes. He had been brought up by Gozaburo to believe that everyone acted for their own vested interest. If you didn't look out for yourself, and only yourself, you would be dragged down by those around you. Today Buddy had broken all those rules.

Not only had Buddy risked his life for him, he had done so after being instructed never to return. After he, Seto Kaiba, had treated him like dirt. Had insulted and tormented him for no other reason than a fear of learning to love.

Kaiba understood it now. The reason he had snapped at Buddy. He had been petrified that a social life might undo all that he had accomplished. He had deemed his company of much greater importance than his friend simply because more time and effort had gone into it. He had been wrong.

Gaining control of Kaiba Corp, establishing a new holographic duelling system, opening Kaiba Land amusement park. Ask anyone on the street and they would probably name these as the greatest achievements of Seto Kaiba. But to him? To him they meant almost nothing. They were just events that occurred as the result of his natural intelligence, fierce determination and hard work.

So what were his most precious memories? His true greatest achievements? Kaiba smiled to himself – they weren't difficult to recall. Joey Wheeler glaring at him, his eyes alight with passionate fire after a particularly fierce verbal battle. Mokuba telling him that he would always love and support his older brother. Buddy looking at him with adoration during the ultimate bath, along with his terrible attempts at subtlety as he kept trying to peek downwards.

Kaiba knew it was time to embrace what was truly important, regardless what it meant for his business. Besides, plenty of successful businessmen had a life outside their work – lovers, boyfriends, husbands… all he needed was balance.

In fact, now that he thought of it, he had known this for some time, only he had been afraid of trying something new. He grimaced. The great Seto Kaiba. Afraid. How pathetic was that? Well no more, he was going to make a change and give the people he loved the time and attention they deserved.

And why not start now? Smiling a rare smile, one free of bitterness or sarcasm, Kaiba pulled back the covers of his king size bed and, with surprising gentleness for hands so big, he placed Buddy just underneath one of the pillows.

After a quick change from trench coat to blue silk pyjamas, he then proceeded to move to the opposite side of the bed and join his puppy underneath the covers.

At first Buddy was rather tense and, to be honest, Kaiba couldn't really blame him. After all, Kaiba knew his behaviour had been a little schizophrenic over the past few days. However, after a surprisingly short time, Buddy loosened up and, soon afterwards, was snoring loudly in Kaiba's arms. A sound that seemed disconcertingly familiar to the slightly bamboozled CEO.

Kaiba stroked his puppy's shaggy fur with unadulterated affection almost seeping through his fingertips. Affection so strong that it would frighten him half to death if he allowed himself to feel any negative emotions. Something he had forbidden himself from doing. At least for tonight.

Burying his face in his Buddy's shaggy, blonde hair, Kaiba couldn't resist inhaling that beautifully familiar scent of candied apples and honey. It was while he was inhaling deeply and contemplating the way Buddy had returned to him that a certain incident sprung, unbidden, into his mind.

_Kaiba was standing with a duel disk on his arm while Joey Wheeler was huddled on the ground. A few of his cards scattered around him. _

_The fact that Joey had lost the duel to Kaiba was completely unsurprising. After all, no matter what anyone might say, Joey Wheeler was, and always would be, a third-rate duelist. However, what __**was**__ surprising was how they had got into the duel in the first place._

_Kaiba had just lost the Battle City semi-final championship match just lost to Yugi and was in no mood to play along with Yugi's irritation friendship speech. As a result he had dismissed in a particularly violent manner, "Depending on others is for the weak, Yugi, my future is in my own two hands. So keep your friendships to yourself! I'm not interested in having any pals to slow me down." However, even after making his thoughts on friendship glaringly obvious, Joey simply refused to accept them. _

_Instead, he had barred his path, claiming "Trust me, you need friends. Take away all your Kaiba Corp flunkees and who's left on your team?"_

_But things got even stranger. Even after grudgingly accepting to duel him, crushing him and calling the duel a "waste of time" Joey had refused to give up on him. Smiling yet another one of those now not-so-rare smiles, Kaiba heard the words ring in ears, as clearly as if they were being spoken._

"_Wheeler, can't you just let it go?" Kaiba had asked Joey. "It's over."_

"_No." Joey had replied, slowly getting back to his feet, "It's not over, Kaiba! It's never over! Not with me, anyway. You may have beaten me in this duel. And you may even beat me in the next duel too. But I'm going to keep coming back until I win, Kaiba. That's cause Joey Wheeler doesn't give up!"_

Kaiba sighed contentedly. If only he had recognised the true meaning behind Joey's words. Then he would have known Buddy would always come back. That Joey would never give up on him – ever. No matter how many times he was insulted, abused or tormented by the other boy, Joey wouldn't quit until he won Kaiba over.

Joey's POV

Joey tried to think of a moment when he had been as comfortable as he was now. He couldn't. The feelings of success and contentment went way beyond the happiness of completing a mission and that was extremely pleasant – even if it was a tad confusing.

"Geez" he thought to himself "Who knew expensive beds were so worth the money. I could definitely get used to this!"

Feeling a droplet of water land of his head, Joey struggled to open his tired eyes. Was there a leak in the roof or something? Peering up he caught a glimpse of Kaiba's face and for a few minutes Joey was mesmerised by it – completely unable to look away.

It was the face of someone who had caught a falling star. It was peaceful yet exuberant. An expression which made the tears dripping down his pale cheeks all the more confusing. Why was rich boy crying? Had he felt a pea under his mattress or something?

No matter. Joey wouldn't let Seto be sad. Not even for a moment. So, curling up into a ball, Joey buried himself into Kaiba's chest, nudging his head gently under Kaiba's chin and wrapping his disproportionately long tail around Kaiba's waist.

Little did he know that the tears falling were actually the outward manifestation of a melting heart…

*Kaiba's feelings at this point were inspired by the song "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park – an awesome song which I would definitely advise listening to if you haven't already heard it!

Woooah, who knew I could write in the dark in the early hours of morning for three and a half solid hours (I know it might seem like a lot but, to be honest, I did need to find parts of certain episodes to use as references;) I think one of the reasons I love this chapter so much is that it's a way for me to express what I've always believed to be the true motivation behind Joey and Kaiba's behaviour towards each other. Also, I find referencing real dialogue makes things a little more believable. Then again, I am slightly biased! What do you think?

Pleeeease review! I simply can't wait to write and post the next chapter…after all, not to give too much away or anything, but what's better than detailed emotions and flashbacks to prelude heavy drama?


End file.
